


Emerald

by casketbitch



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Eren Yeager, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren is beautiful, Eren is having a hard time, First Time, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself for this but i regret none of it, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Loving Sex, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn with Feelings, Smut, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i ship them too hard its bad for my health, please help me, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketbitch/pseuds/casketbitch
Summary: Levi is a successful, jaded man who's only passion is art. Nothing else catches his attention or interest, including people. One evening when he is at an art gallery pursuing his love of viewing and collecting art, he learns that the famous painter whose identity is a mystery and is only known as "Emerald", will finally be showing the world who he is that night.As soon as Levi sets his eyes on "Emerald", or Eren Yaeger, he is captivated by how utterly beautiful Eren is. The strong emotions Levi experiences around him make his head swim as he struggles against his craving for Eren.Eren Yaeger just wants to forget the world and paint until he cannot feel his fingers. Due to his painful past, Eren hides himself away in his isolated cottage and simply paints. As Eren's paintings garner more and more attention, his childhood friend Armin convinces him to finally reveal his identity.Little did Eren know that by doing so, he would meet a gorgeous man with silver eyes that follow him wherever he goes.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 46
Kudos: 235





	1. Emerald

_Levi_

A frown is etched onto Levi face as he looks disapprovingly around the crowded room of the gallery, Hanji blabbering on about the artists whose works are on display this evening. He has his arms crossed, his hands lightly gripping the sleeves of his ebony blazer in agitation. _I fucking hate crowded places, especially when all I want to fucking do is look at the art in peace._

"Everyone is going on and on about the star of tonight's show. Apparently its the elusive 'Emerald' we've been hearing so much about!" Hanji gushes animatedly, clearly either not picking up on his annoyance or not caring. He sighs loudly at her words.

"I swear to fucking god, if I hear about this fucking 'Emerald' guy one more damn time I'm gonna murder someone." Levi grumbles, even more irritated now. Though he and Hanji both have occupations that are decidedly not a part of the art world, their mutual borderline obsession with art means that they regularly frequent events like this. Hanji always stays up to date on artists who are making a stir, and her incessant blabbering about it means Levi has no choice but to know about it as well.

Hanji looks up at him with wide, amber eyes that clearly display her disbelief and mild offense at his words. "What are you saying, Levi? How can you not be curious about the ingeniously talented anonymous artist that no one has ever seen before? All we know is that he is supposedly male!" She clutches her hands to the side of her face crazily and Levi grimaces. "Can you even call yourself an art lover?" The red head all but shrieks, garnering the derisive looks of a couple of stuck up bastards that are standing near them. He shoots them a harsh glare that has them swiftly turning around and hurriedly moving away.

Levi coolly turns his silver gaze to her, frowning slightly. "I don't give a fuck about the shitty artists. All I care about is the art." He mutters stiffly, already getting tired of this conversation, his body just eager to push past all the people so he can get a look at the walls and the art that hangs from them. His impatience is no doubt palpable judging by the constipated look on his companion's overly animated face. "Besides, I've never even seen one of this 'Emerald's' paintings. They could be dog shit, some fake deep trash that seems to pass as art these days." Levi adds with an unusual hint of passion leaking into his tone.

At this, Hanji smiles widely, mischief sparkling in her seemingly perpetually too-wide eyes. He rolls his eyes and looks away from her, instead impatiently tapping his foot as he waits for the people in front of him to hurry the fuck up so he can finally see the god damn art. "Oh, Levi, when you do, you're going to lose your mind! I'm so glad I forced you not to look up any pictures before getting to see it in person." She giggles somewhat manically. Levi ignores her and feels his mood lift the slightest bit as he spots a crack in the throng of bodies big enough for them to squeeze through. Grabbing her wrist roughly, Levi drags Hanji behind him, carelessly shouldering his way through people who grumble and scoff at him. He ignores them with absolutely no effort.

As Levi pulls her along, his friend continues to babble. "Oh, and Levi, did I mention that Emerald is supposed to make his first public appearance, here, _tonight_?" At this, he becomes minutely interested, but only because that means this event was much more of a big deal than he had originally thought. Even he has to admit that he is slightly pleased at the idea of attending the gallery show where a famous artist reveals his identity for the first time. It feels slightly important, in a way.

Finally, they make it almost to the front. Just a little more, and Levi can finally see the paintings that hang on the wall. He can get just a bare glimpse, but not enough to really get a clear idea. Hanji gleefully informs him that this entire room, the biggest one in the gallery, is dedicated just to Emerald's paintings. Curiosity getting the better of him, Levi somewhat aggressively shoves the last person aside and step to the front of the crowd. The sight he is met with stuns him.

On the pristine white walls, illuminated by special lights, are the most incredible paintings Levi has ever seen. They are all very large, almost as tall as his 6' frame. Not bothering to be graced by fancy frames, about seven paintings are lining the wall in front of him. All of them are in color schemes of dark, rich tones such as sensual crimsons, silky burgundies, profound teals and greens, and on and on.

The paintings are all gothic in their general style, macabre and slightly dark the longer you study them. At first, your eyes are assaulted by the deep colors, but once you take it in more, the picture forms. Several of the paints are of harrowing, dark forests that seem foreboding but at the same time so full of life. With massive, black-trunked trees, eerie fog, a full moon, and a haunting silhouette in the distance, the series of paintings seem otherworldly. The skill is clearly there, almost awe inspiring in its intensity, but that isn't what makes the paintings so arresting. Its the energy about them, it seems to leak out of the canvas, permeating the air in the room and crawling into Levi's lungs.

Levi studies the other paintings on the white wall that literally makes the art jump out at him. The others vary in what they depict. There are three that are clearly an unfinished series depicting the different chambers described in Edgar Allen Poe's captivating, "The Masque of the Red Death". It seems Emerald has only painted the first three chambers, the blue, purple, and green. The symbolism isn't lost on Levi, as the different chambers in the short story serve to represent the different stages of life, ranging from birth to death. It's clear that Emerald wishes to paint his rendition of the paintings only when he has reached each stage. It seems that Emerald must be quite young, judging by how only three of the seven chambers in the literature piece are depicted here.

The renditions are breathtaking, the colors richer than Levi has ever seen before in a painting. Somehow, despite the sombre mood in all of them, each painting conveys the symbolism behind the chambers. It's baffling, seeing how there are not even any people in the paintings, just the rooms, but somehow, they are so full of emotion. Maybe its something about how the brush strokes vary from crazy to deadly calm in certain places, or how Emerald has perfectly captured the effect of the lighting in the depicted scene that changes the entire painting's mood.

"Levi, oi, Levi!" Hanji's offensive voice suddenly reaches the raven haired man's ears, and Levi glares at her in unconcealed anger for interrupting him. She grins widely at him and holds up her hands in mock surrender.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me after I dragged you here to finally see the famed Emerald's paintings." She winks at him, soliciting a disbelieving scoff from the frowning man dressed in an expensive suit. Begrudgingly, Levi must admit that she's right. Emerald's paintings suit his tastes perfectly, much to his fucking dissatisfaction. It feels like Levi's lost some sort of bet, after all the shit he talked just moments earlier. But here he is, gawking at the paintings and fulling intending to buy each one. It isn't like money is an issue for him.

Realizing then that there are more paintings on the wall next to this one, he shamelessly shoves his way there, Hanji's wrist still in his grip as he drags her behind him. As Levi once again finds his way to the front, his eyes narrow as the sight he is greeted with leaves him puzzled. There, in the center of the white wall, is a massive canvas, almost reaching floor to ceiling and at least four feet wide, covered in a silk, emerald colored sheet. In front of the covered art, is a small podium with a microphone. To the right is a door that blends in with the wall. Disappointed, he is about to work his way back through the crowd to go look at the other walls in this room, when a slender, blonde haired man in a lavish tuxedo walks up to the podium.

"Hello, and welcome everyone, to this very special event." He speaks into the microphone, his voice betraying his youth and holding only a hint of nervousness as he addresses the expectant crowd. The man looks no older than twenty one, his golden hair cut in a mushroom shaped bob, and his icy blue eyes wide. Levi frowns, wondering if he somehow stepped into a fucking college art exhibition. "Today marks the one year anniversary that our little gallery, Shinganshina, opened." Excited claps echo throughout the room enthusiastically, clearly giving the somewhat fidgety young man some confidence. He smiles warmly out at the patrons. "To commemorate this special event, I have invited... or more like begged for..." The blonde adds, earning numerous chuckles from the crowd and even causing Levi's lips to twist in slight amusement. "Emerald to make an appearance tonight and finally introduce himself to his loyal fans."

The crowd all but loses their shit as they start cheering and exclaiming as though they were at a god damn concert instead of an art gallery. "Tch." Levi clips out. His disgust twisting his features, he grimaces and considers just leaving. But with the way Hanji now has a death grip on his arm and is staring at the podium with feverishly excited eyes, he sighs upon realizing that may no longer be an option.

"Emerald is my oldest friend, my muse, and the reason why I fell in love with art and even ventured to open this gallery. His artistry and personality have inspired me and have been encouraging me towards my dream. I would like to dedicate this evening to my best friend, Eren Yeager!" In the next moment, as if on cue, the door to the right opens and it is like the entire world stops moving. Levi becomes completely oblivious to his surroundings as his eyes fall on the person that walks out behind that door.

The man is utterly, completely... breathtaking. In the gentle lighting of the gallery, amber skin practically glows, smooth and buttery and flawless. Long, slightly unkempt hair the color of the richest coffee is startlingly silky, reaching the end of the young man's tempting, slender neck. He is a few inches shorter than Levi by the looks of it, with long, slim but toned legs that seem to go on forever. His body is lean, with an elegance to it that seems startlingly natural. His figure is mouthwatering, instantly causing Levi's lower region to stir in arousal. He is clad simply in tight fitting black slacks, black dress shoes, and a button up, aubergine shirt with the top few buttons lazily undone, exposing his collarbones and the very beginning of his chest. The attire alone is painfully sexy, and Levi is already mesmerized before he even gets a look at his face. But when his eyes lift up, dear sweet god, his breath is punched out of him.

He is the most exquisite person Levi has ever laid eyes on. That delicious golden skin is without flaw and stretches over heavenly cheek bones. His plump mouth is slightly wet, containing a natural redness to it that is sinful. His jawline is artfully defined, but not overly masculine. His nose is perfect, slightly more feminine that adds a softness to his breathtaking features.

But what really has Levi's knees trembling are those fucking eyes. He immediately sees where the artist got his nickname from. Those mesmerizing eyes are the most vibrant, startling shade of green Levi has ever fucking seen. They seem to glow, framed by long, thick lashes that make him look like some kind of doll. Too flawless to be real. They hold a fire within them, a blazing passion that can't be missed despite the rather expressionless face he is wearing.

Levi watches, enraptured, drinking in every single detail about the young man. He notices him slightly pull his sleeves down to cover his hands, which are covered in splotches of paint. He seems self conscious about it. Though Levi wonders if anyone else would even notice, what with the way his beauty literally robs one of their breath. The painter seems impassive, but the silver eyed man can practically feel the discomfort radiating off him, not that you'd be able to tell just by looking at him.

The sounds of gasping is what makes the intense man look away for the first time as the young man gracefully approaches the podium. Levi looks at the people around him, taking in many flushed and awed faces. He bristles, a feeling of possessiveness washing over him and almost causing him to crash his fist into the face of a man who is all but drooling over the coffee haired beauty. Levi takes in a strangled breath as he tries to calm himself. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He wonders, his heart thundering in his chest almost painfully as his eyes inevitably find their way back to the angel in front.

Emerald, or should Levi say, _Eren_ , is standing by the podium now, so close to him that he could almost touch him if he reaches out. His fingers itch with the urge to try. The blonde haired boy, shorter than Eren, wraps his arms around him tightly as he comes to his side. A low, almost inaudible growl comes from Levi at the sight. His eyes widen at his own reaction and his face warms. Hanji clenches her hands tighter around Levi's arm. His stomach sinks as he realizes that she did not fail to notice his behavior. _God fucking damn it._

Eren seems slightly startled by the action of his friend, his face becoming ever so slightly pink from embarrassment. The sight sends a jolt straight down to Levi's erection. The overwhelming longing to see more of that blush makes him almost groan with need. _I need to get a fucking grip_. He thinks to himself miserably as he continues to stare like a madman at the green eyed stunner.

When the mushroom-haired kid _finally_ lets go of Eren, he hesitantly steps onto the podium, hypnotic eyes looking deceptively calmly out at the throng of enraptured people. "Good evening everyone, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Eren, but you know me as Emerald." The young man finally speaks, and Levi's stomach flips at the sound of his voice. It's smooth, melodic, with a slight accent. It's rich and silky, not too deep but not high pitched either. Just his voice alone is enough to make Levi nearly choke. There is something powerful about his voice, drawing everyone's complete and undivided attention.

"I apologize that it has taken me so long to meet with you face to face, but I want my work not to be about the person making it but rather about the creation itself." Eren continues, and Levi's eyes brighten slightly, as his words strike a chord with the silver eyed man. _Not bad._ "However, to support my friend, I thought I may as well add some interest to this special night. Thank you for your support, and enjoy your evening." The golden skinned young man concludes, before doing something utterly incredible.

He smiles. In that moment, Levi is completely and totally ensnared.


	2. Meetings

_Levi_

Levi watches with a fixated concentration as Eren steps down from the podium, allowing his friend to switch places with him. When Eren moves his hair falls in his eyes, casting a shadow over them and making them glow even more. Levi's heart is pounding so hard that he can barely hear as the mushroom kid speaks again after the obnoxious cheering and applause has died down. Levi's eyes never leaving Eren as the blonde does so. "To commemorate this evening, Eren will also be revealing a never before seen painting, the biggest one he has ever done!" The crowd loses their minds and if the ebony haired man were more expressive and an idiot he may be inclined to join in. But as it stands he simply smirks slightly and stares Eren down. _Look over here._ Levi thinks heatedly, longing to make eye contact with those brilliant emerald irises. Frustratingly, his eyes never leave his blonde friend.

"Eren, would you do the honors?" The kid speaks into the microphone, gesturing to the painter animatedly. Eren does an adorable little half nod and grasps the verdant sheet covering the canvas on the wall. He hesitates for a moment, and Levi sees his hand slightly clench as they grip the sheet, before he tugs it off, letting it drift to the floor.

His eyes drink in the masterpiece before him. It is the first piece of his that Levi has seen that contains actual people. He had wondered if the painter just wasn't much good at painting them, but now that thought is utterly erased. If anything, his skills at painting humans surpasses his mastery of the subjects of his other paintings.

The massive canvas depicts a cluster of people, their bodies bent at odd angles as they dance, frozen in time, around a massive fire. Within the fire, the silhouette of a person tied to a stake can be seen. There are a few things about the painting that make it stand out starkly from other depictions of stake burnings. First, the people dancing around the fire are clad in extravagant historical clothing that is so detailed that it looks photo-realistic. Second, their faces are simply skulls with fleshy, harrowing eyeballs glaring out at you from bony eye sockets. From their skin, some sort of shadowy tendrils lift into the air, mixing in with the smoke from the fire and turning it black. But the most startling thing is the person in the fire. You can make out no features except glowing, rage filled emerald eyes that are so hauntingly life-like that Levi almost takes a step back.

The group of art fanatics immediately burst into excited conversation, studying the painting in awe. However, Levi's eyes drift to the most beautiful thing in the room once more all too quickly. Eren looks slightly uncomfortable, his eyes on the floor to his right. Levi spots the slightest shimmer of sweat on his collar bones and he licks his lips subconsciously. _What is going through your head, Eren?_ He wonders to himself as he studies the painter attentively.

"Now that the main event has come to a close, feel free to look closer at the paintings and if you're patient, perhaps talk a bit with the star of the show. However, Eren is quite shy, so be gentle, okay?" The blonde adds the last bit with a teasing smile directed at his lovely sun-kissed friend, who frowns at him slightly in response. _I don't know if I can do gentle, not when he has a body like that._ Levi thinks to himself excitedly, ecstatic at the prospect of having an actual conversation with the stunning artist rather than just ravaging him with his eyes.

He is about to spring into action and make a beeline for Eren, predatory aura radiating off of him, when Hanji's harsh tug on his arm makes him stop in his tracks. Growling, Levi turns and faces her, fixing her with the most menacing glare in his repertoire. Hanji simply grins at him like a lunatic and holds him firmly in place "Shitty four eyes, you do _not_ want to get in my way." He warns her, meaning every threatening word. She simply smiles wider and narrows her eyes at him knowingly.

"Levi, I understand how badly you want to go over there and just pounce on him, but if you meet him with that look in your eyes you'll scare the poor doll to death. Calm down first." She giggles excitedly. He pauses at that, and can only begin to imagine what a predatory look he must have about himself right now. Realizing, begrudgingly, that she is right, Levi sighs in resignation and runs his hand irritably through his ebony hair.

"Shit. Is it that bad?" He inquires dejectedly, his eyes finding their way back to Eren as he gently converses with a couple of well dressed women. While they are animated, Eren is clearly more reserved, his smile subtle and not really reaching his eyes. Levi can immediately tell that this isn't Eren's scene. He feels a swell of fondness for him at that realization.

"You look feral." Hanji deadpans and Levi clicks his tongue in frustration. That is definitely not how he wants to appear when Eren and he meet for the first time. Levi watches in growing anger at the veritable _line_ of people just itching to talk to Eren. He has half a mind to knock them all on their asses just for making the prepossessing painter so clearly uneasy.

Levi decides to have a cocktail and watch Eren from afar as he attempts to reign myself in. He's never had this sort of reaction to anything before and he's not entirely sure how to control it. He would ask himself what it is about 'Emerald' that has made him this way, but he honestly doesn't need to. One look at him and Levi thinks anyone would understand. He groans and takes another long pull of his drink. The alcohol does a little to ease the bite of longing that is currently making his body thrum with sexual tension. Hanji seems to be off socializing somewhere, but he couldn't care less in this moment.

As he leans against one of the walls, slightly in the shadows, the line is almost at its end, until finally only a single man is left. The man is huge, his bulky body constricted by a suit that is far too tight. He has light blonde hair that is cut short to his scalp and a strange look on his face as he looks at Eren. Eren quite literally has to look up at the man, but if his size intimidates him, he doesn't show it as he simply gives the stranger a polite smile.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eren says to the burly bloke gently, and Levi chokes on his drink when he hears the word "pleasure" come out of the green eyed beauty's sinful lips. He's so distracted by it that he almost, _almost_ fails to notice that the muscle head is also very clearly affected by Eren. His beady brown eyes are wide and a wolfish grin on his face as he eye fucks Eren, who seems completely oblivious.

Levi sees red when the man rests a massive hand on Eren's delicate shoulder. Eren visibly pales at this, his gorgeous eyes widening in confusion. "Now now, there's no need for such formalities with me, beautiful. The name's Reiner, I hope you get used to it because I'll have you screaming it over and over--" Levi's fist connects _hard_ with the fucker's face, sending him flying to floor, the satisfying sound of his cheek bone cracking echoing throughout the mostly empty room, seeing as most people have moved into the next one by now.

The burly dude is out cold, sprawled onto the polished cement floors. "Tch. Disgusting." He bites out at the sight of him bleeding and drooling like a pig. In the next instant Levi suddenly remembers that Eren is _right_ there and he turns to him with wide eyes. He's expecting him to be scared, repulsed, or angry, but Eren just looks at him curiously. And that's it. Their eyes meet, emerald and silver, and every nerve in Levi's body seems to spark to life, as though he was a dead man walking before now.

His whole body trembles and his skin feels like its on fire. Levi just barely stops himself from doing something obscene like moaning. Instead he stares right back into Eren's heavenly eyes, Levi's face expressionless. As the moment stretches, Eren suddenly puts his hand to his mouth and closes his eyes, a little giggle escaping his lips. Levi almost pins him to the wall right then and puts his ear to Eren's mouth to hear more of that otherworldly sound. Soon after more bubbles of laughter trickle out of those intoxicating lips and he feels the need to fall to his knees and worship him. The sound is so pure, the very definition of angelic, and so very beautiful.

Eren is then laughing heartily, the first genuine smile Levi has seen from him lightening up his whole face in a mesmerizing way. His mouth shamelessly gapes a little bit as he watches, enthralled. Eren struggles to stop, wiping his eyes as he attempts to school his face but fails miserably, just tumbling into a fit of giggles all over again.

"Oi, brat, why are you laughing?" Levi blurts out, and immediately feels the desire to castrate himself. This only makes Eren laugh harder, clutching his side as his hair falls into his perfect face. The silver eyed man just barely resists the urge to brush the strands behind his ear, and then nibble on it a little... or a lot.

Eren gasps, still giggling a bit as he looks at Levi again. "I'm sorry it's just... the way you looked so grossed out even though you made him like that... I just found it really funny for some reason." He explains a little breathlessly and the way his voice sounds like that almost makes Levi's hard on jump in his pants. Thank god that his blazer is effectively hiding the offending area.

"Well, he deserved all of that and more. Nasty fuck." Levi grumbles as he scratches the back of his neck, ignoring that he has been resisting the urge to fuck Eren right in front of all of these people from the moment he laid eyes on him. He chooses not to dwell on his blatant hypocrisy.

"Thank you, by the way. Though, I think I could've handled him myself." Eren thanks him genuinely, seeming more _real_ in this moment than he had the entire evening. Like he can finally breathe. This fact has the opposite effect on Levi, and now it feels like he can't get enough air as he struggles to come to terms with the fact that he is actually having a conversation with the most stunning person to ever walk this earth. And to make matters worse, as though his phsyical appearance wasn't enough, this young man is helplessly fascinating.

"Really? With a scrawny body like that?" Levi finds himself saying, before wishing he could just slit his wrists right here and now and be done with it. Why is it that his mouth is saying the polar opposite of what he is feeling? Eren takes it in a stride however and shrugs noncommittally.

"The bigger they are..." Eren trails off, jerking his chin in the direction of a now snoring Reiner. Levi finds myself smirking at that, growing more and more fascinated with every word that Eren speaks. The artist has a fire to him that the raven haired man _thoroughly_ enjoys _._

A loud, obnoxious laugh in the next room makes both their heads jerk. Hesitantly Levi meets those green eyes again only to find that they are already on him, studying him silently. Panic making his mouth open, Levi blurts out, "Why did you do all this when you clearly didn't want to?" His eyes actually close in despair as the words leave his lips. _I can never show my face to him again._

However, at the sound of Eren's sigh, far too arousing to Levi to be considered moral, his eyes fly open again and fall on the ethereal face of the artist in front of him. Eren is looking at his newest painting, a far away look in his eyes that Levi noticed the entire evening. However, now, as he is closer to him, Levi senses no small amount of sadness swirling in those viridian depths. He is struck by the intensity of it, and he becomes frantic at the thought that he may have made the angel feel that way.

"Yeah, I have been asking myself that same question. I really don't do well with people. It's one of the biggest reasons why I never revealed my real name. But my childhood friend, Armin, really begged me. He really wanted tonight to be special. I was the one that convinced him to open up this gallery, even invested money into it to get it off to a good start, so I felt like I should follow through and do my part in making the anniversary memorable somehow." Eren explained, and Levi is honestly shocked that he did. The black haired man figured he'd give some polite reason that was more professional than it was truthful. But the honesty of his words makes Levi beam a little, chest swelling with pride that he felt he could open up to him.

"Do you regret it?" Levi asks him gently, shivering when his gaze meets his own again. Eren smiles once more, but it is tinged in sadness this time and Levi's heart clenches. His sadness is both alluring and upsetting. The feeling is confusing, as he normally don't give a flying fuck if some brat is sad, but with Eren... well, it's different.

"Yes, but that's okay. I never really leave my house anyway so I doubt I'll have too much trouble with bumping into people who may recognize me." Eren shrugs those delicate shoulders again, the action strangely graceful. Levi feels mild frustration upon hearing this. _If he never leaves his home, when will I get a chance to see him again?_

Before he can reply, a loud voice suddenly breaks the light silence in the room. "Erennn!" A girlish squeal can be heard, and Levi turns his head to see a group of young people excitedly bounding up to the angelic man. The girl who spoke is a short, dainty thing with big cornflower blue eyes and hair that was almost the same color as mushroom boy. With her were eight others, all grinning widely except two other girls and one guy.

When they reach Eren, they all smother him in a messy, goofy group hug as they all laugh with delight except for one particularly sour looking guy with tawny hair at the top and a dark brown undercut. The guy glares at Eren but his eyes hold a softness that shows he didn't really mean it. Instantly, Levi is on guard around that one.

"We're so proud of you, Eren! This is the first time you've left your cottage in like, a month!" One kid with dark hair and a plethora of freckles beams at Eren, who smiles brightly at what seem to be his friends. _A month? Jesus, how does he survive?_ Levi wonders to myself in shock. He said he never left his house but the silver eyed man didn't think he meant it quite so literally.

"Thanks, Marco, but don't get used to it." Eren chuckles before being enveloped in a particularly bone crushing hug by a dark haired girl who was one of the ones who wasn't smiling like an idiot. She had a dark look on her face as she pulled away from him and stared into his eyes intensely.

"Eren, were any of the guests rude to you? Did anyone try to take advantage of you again? Are you okay?" She gushes out rapidly, hand digging into Eren's upper arms. It looks like it must hurt, but Eren doesn't even bat an eye as he grumbles in an unexpectedly childish tone.

"Damn it, Mikasa, I'm not your kid or your little brother. Stop mollycoddling me." Eren mutters before pointing casually at a still out-cold Reiner on the ground. For the first time, the group of youngsters notices the prone body on the ground a few feet away. It's somewhat amusing to watch all of their heads swivel in unison like that. Levi is expecting them to freak out, but instead they all level Eren with disapproving glares, except one particularly dull blonde girl who is struggling not to smile.

"Oh no, Eren, did you beat up another guy? And at the gallery no less? Armin's gonna have a panic attack!" A red head who reminds Levi a little too much of Hanji groans, looking exasperated with a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth and a few finger foods clutched in her hands greedily. His eyebrows shoot up at that. When Eren had said earlier that he could've handled it, the older man just assumed he was simply saying that. Seems like he really meant it.

"You promised us you would stop doing that! I know that guys are always _really_ creepy towards you but you always end up sending them to the hospital!" A kid with a shaved head and big golden eyes continued on. Levi doesn't know whether to feel infuriated at the knowledge that such inappropriate occurrences happen to him often, or to feel a rush of attraction at the thought that Eren is not just a delicate little flower.

"Eren! You should have came and got me! I would've killed him and made sure no trace was left behind!" The dark haired girl tightened her grip on Eren as she looked at him wildly. The entire group just fell silent as they stared at her with what seemed less like shock and more like resignation, as though this were a regular thing she said. Eren frowned at the girl before tightening the red scarf around her neck that was slightly slipping off.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, the scarf I gave you is slipping off with all your jerking around." Eren responded a little more gently this time before patting her head. As though he just diffused a bomb, the aggressive girl calms down completely and buries her face in the scarf, a blush on her cheeks. Levi's heart climbes into his throat at the horrific idea that this crazy brat may be Eren's girlfriend.

"It seems that growing up with you as her brother has made you the only one who can calm her down. Stupid beast." Clipped the dull blonde girl who was now having an aggressive staring contest with the girl who seemed to be named Mikasa. Relief flooded Levi's system, hot and welcoming at the realization that the two must be related in some way.

"Oh, shut up Annie." The suspicious two toned guy that was glaring at Eren earlier chimed in, coming to the black haired girl's defense. Now _those_ two are having an angry staring contest. How youngsters have so much energy is beyond Levi. Though he's only twenty five, looking at this lot, he feels like he may in fact be eighty.

"But _seriously,_ Eren, that pretty little body of yours can't handle anymore abuse. You need to stop beating punks up like you're still a little kid." A tall girl with reddish brown hair, freckles, and a somewhat mean glint in her eyes whoops out, draping her arm around the short little blonde girl that was now blushing profusely at the contact. The older man feels the need to interject, to defend Eren from the hard time he is getting, but Eren speaks up.

"I can still kick your ass any day, Ymir. Besides, my body can handle a lot more than you would know." Eren snaps, looking unusually testy considering his usual calm demeanor. At Eren's words however, the blood drains from Levi's face and goes straight to the boner that is quickly becoming painful.

Eren seems oblivious to the suggestive nature of his words as his entire group of friends blushes brightly, the Mikasa girl looking like she just may overheat, she is so red. They all begin sputtering, seemingly not immune to Eren's overwhelming sex appeal, even if they are all close to one another. _Oh god, if they have known Eren for a long time and still get flustered around him, does that mean that whatever is going on with me won't get any better either?_ Levi thinks with misery as he almost winces at the throbbing in his lower half. _If only I could bend that perfect body over and sink my teeth into that amber skin_... Levi literally jolts as he realizes just where his mind was going.

"Also, it wasn't me this time. He came to my rescue." Eren gestures to Levi, and suddenly nine pairs of youthful, curious eyes are pinned to him, as if also just noticing him now. The silver eyed man clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck in agitation. _Damn it, all I want is some time alone with Eren, not answering a hundred questions from these brats._

"You're really hot." The girl that continues to remind him more and more of Hanji deadpans with a serious expression, and Levi chokes a little.

"Yeah. Like, really hot." The guy with the shaved head echos the girl with equal seriousness and its plain to see that the two are close. His face heats up but he keeps his expression disdainful as he glares down at them. This seems to intimidate most of them, except for Eren, Mikasa, and the dull brat who Levi thinks was called Annie. Goddamn, so many fucking names.

Mikasa is glaring right back at him, looking feral and territorial. Not one to back down from such an obvious challenge, Levi narrows his gaze down to her. This continues for a long moment before he vaguely notices in his periphery that all of them, even Eren, are leaning closer to watch the two of them.

"Who do you think would win?" The little blonde girl with bright eyes whispers, as though they are not all standing right next to each other and can't fucking hear everything. _Brats._

"I want to say Mikasa but this hunk looks like he can kick ass." The sour looking guy whispers back, his eyes darting back and forth between the black haired girl and Levi. Annie snorts derisively.

"Yeah, you should have seen that punch he threw. Broke that asshole's cheek with one hit." Eren chimes in as well, distracting Levi as his eye twitches and he fights not to smile. Mikasa looks even more pissed off now and even growls at the older man a little. The entire group grows pale, as though that is a bad sign, but Levi simply smirks at the shorty.

Mikasa lunges at him suddenly, before the whole group tackles her to the ground, all cursing and panicking, Eren in all his glory right on top of the entire pile and trying desperately to reach the scarf around Mikasa's neck in an attempt to calm her down. The girl is writhing and struggling and somehow (?) winning against the nine people trying to keep her from launching herself at the silver eyed man. The entire scene is so hilarious that Levi is cracking up before he even knows it, head cocked back as his entire body rumbles as he laughs.

Levi cannot even remember the last time he laughed, let alone laughed this hard. It feels good, really good, especially when he sees all of them widen their eyes in slight terror. "Ha...Ha... Fuck that was hilarious. You all looked like you were gonna shit your pants!" He breathes, his eyes sparkling as he greedily drinks in Eren's expression, which clearly displays bewilderment.

All of them then begin to speak at once in a garbled mess of explanations.

"You don't wanna know what she can do to you!"

"A beast. She's a beast.

"Mikasa could kill us all!"

"I still have nightmares about the time I had to spar with her..."

Are some of the responses Levi can make out while trying desperately to catch his breath and stop laughing but it's fucking hard with all of them freaking out like that at once.

"What the hell is going on here?" Comes a familiar voice as they all turn our heads to look at the short blonde with his hands on his hips and fury in his eyes.


	3. An Idea

_Levi_

After somehow being roped into a long ass lecture from a kid half Levi's size that looks like a god damn mushroom, he is physically spent. The group of Eren's friends, however, seem full of energy, only Eren looking worn out. By the time the mushroom gets finished chewing their ears off, it is well past midnight. Reiner has been kicked out, and most of the guests have left, including, to Levi's dismay, Hanji. _That fucking four eyes took my car!_ He seethes, feeling around in his pockets for his keys and quickly realizing that she must have jacked them off him. _I'll kill her slowly..._

The raven haired man is in the middle of fantasizing about the perfect method of torture for the red head when he feels a gentle hand on his arm. Levi is shocked by how warm the hand is, but manages to keep his composure as he glances down at the person looking up at him apologetically. Levi's dick, which had long gone soft during the lecture, now reared its head at the sight of Eren touching him and looking into his eyes like that. Suddenly Levi couldn't give a single fuck about his car and decides that he can die a happy man.

"I'm so sorry about all of that. You were only trying to help me but you got chewed out instead. Armin looks meek but he is a force to be reckoned with when he gets angry." Eren apologizes with such sincerity that Levi's heart feels like its tripping over itself to keep up with its frantic racing. He knows in this exact moment that he will never, ever, be able to be angry with Eren. Especially when his eyes hold the older man's like this. Levi groans in his mind.

"Don't worry about it, brat. I'm used to getting bitched out." Is all he can think to say past all the fog that is clouding his mind. Eren looks curious about Levi's words but decides not to pry, which he appreciates in a person more than almost anything. People who know when to keep their fucking distance and not push. Though, the silver eyed man would like there to be absolutely _no_ distance between Eren and him...

"Hey! Eren! We were thinking of going to a bar, to celebrate. You coming?" The shorty with the shaved head yells to Eren from where the group stands in the doorway, waving his hand. The angel next to him offers them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys, being away from home for this long is beginning to take its toll. Why don't you all come over on Friday? I'll make dinner." Eren compromises as he looks sheepishly at them. They all basically jump for joy at the invitation and cluster around him like ducklings around its mother. Of course, Mikasa has latched onto Eren tightly, protecting his body from the attempted hugs of his other friends.

"Yes! Eren's cooking! God, is that you?" The red head cries, falling to her knees and raising her hands as though in prayer, her eyes to the ceiling with an expression of joy on her face.

"Can you make what we had last time? That was seriously so good I thought I was going to die." The baldy adds, nearly looking as excited as the girl on the ground who was currently crying in happiness. Levi watches the whole scene with interest.

Eren looks surprised. "Really? But that was just stir fry..." He mutters, blushing slightly at the praise. Levi makes a mental note of that. Eren seems weak to compliments. That is very good to know.

"Oh I'm so excited! Eren, your house is like something out of a fairy tale! I love coming over!" The cheerful blond girl giggles happily, the tall chick by her side nodding in agreement. Levi can't help but wonder about all the fuss they are making. It makes him hopelessly curious about Eren's place. What sort of place did Eren Yaeger call home? Would it be feminine, masculine? Lively or subdued? Busy or minimalist? He has to know, the older man realizes.

"Really? You know you can come over whenever you want. You guys don't need an invitation." Eren says with such innocence that it temporarily blinds Levi. _So trusting._ He marvels, slightly concerned for the green eyed beauty. All of them scoff at that, much to Eren's clear confusion.

"Yeah, right. Most of the time you're painting, and when you paint you're basically catatonic." Annie snorts, the others agreeing without hesitation. The red head is still on her knees praising god or some shit. Levi is listening intensely, absolutely fascinated by what they're saying. It sounds as though Eren completely loses himself in painting. _I can think of a few other ways to make him lose himself..._

"I remember one time I stopped by and I literally tried to get your attention for two fucking hours and you didn't notice me at all, just swiping the canvas with your brush like a crazy person." The guy with two toned hair grunts, glaring at Eren. Eren levels a glare right back.

"Fuck off, horseface. That's such a lie." Eren growled, more aggressive then Levi has ever seen him and he unintentionally takes a step closer so he can watch Eren more closely when the younger man is like this. Yet another side of Eren that Levi doesn't know. The horseface in question scowls at him and gets in his face. Levi feels some urge to step in, but refrains, too interested in how this will play out.

"It happened, you were just too zoned out to remember. I even flicked your head but you still didn't even look at me." He barks at Eren, who grabs the front of his shirt roughly, leaning into the guy's face.

"Bullshit, Jean. You're such a lying asshole." Eren barks angrily, and before Levi knows it the two are flying at each other, fists flying, grunts of pain echoing (all Jean's), before Jean is on the floor and Eren is dusting off his clothes. All of his friends just roll their eyes and laugh, as though this is the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm gonna kick your ass one day, you suicidal bastard!" Horseface exclaims, earning a sharp flick to his forehead from Mikasa that made such a loud noise that everyone freezes in terror as Jean howls on the floor. Despite hating to admit it, Levi likes these brats. They remind him of himself when he was younger, though clearly more well adjusted than he was.

"Alright, alright, we should get going. See you on Friday Eren, and congrats again on your show!" The kid called Marco says to Eren before ruffling his hair slightly in a brotherly gesture that still doesn't sit right with Levi. The rest all say their goodbyes, looking reluctant to go out without Eren, but upon seeing his drooping eyes, all relented and left. It took Mikasa nearly two minutes to say goodbye to him, as she just kept rattling on and on about remembering to close the windows before he went to bed, because she knows he likes to have fresh air inside all the time and was too careless.

Eren finally manages to dislodge himself from Mikasa's crushing hug, and then they are all on their way, each one throwing looks back at Eren before exiting. It is blatantly clear how much his friends care about him, but somehow Eren seems lonely, even when he was with them, fooling around like an idiot.

Realizing that Levi is alone with Eren again, and he means _really_ alone seeing as how every other person is gone, his erection comes back full force and with horrible intensity. Eren turns back and smiles softly at the older man, reserved once again now that he isn't around his friends. "Sorry, they were blocking the exit with all their antics. Just give me a second to lock up and I'll walk out with you. Armin already went home." Eren tells the silver eyed man, giving him a kind smile before fishing a set of keys out of the pockets of his painted on slacks and walking to a set of doors, locking them before giving them a light tug. Eren then goes to the light switches, turning all of them off and plunging them into complete darkness. Due to living underground for so long, Levi's eye sight is very good in the dark, and he's surprised to see that Eren's is too as he sees him walk over to the older man and give him another friendly smile before walking with him to the front doors out to the parking lot.

Levi waits for Eren to lock up the doors, and once he does he picks his car keys out from the quite busy key ring. Pressing the button, a car's lights flash, and the black haired man is surprised to find that Eren's car is a fully restored black Impala with a custom black leather interior. The car probably cost a small fortune, betraying how well Eren's art has been selling. It seems all the hype around him is true.

"That is one sexy car, brat." Levi finds myself saying, unsure of when he decided to nickname him brat as that most certainly isn't romantic at all. Eren grins at him, offering to show it to him. Again Levi wonders at how he can be so trusting. He accepts, trying to prolong the awkward fate of having to call a taxi and wait behind as Eren leaves.

Eren gives him a tour of the vehicle, which is satisfyingly clean except for a multitude of pain smudges on the steering wheel, which Eren tries to hide so Levi decides not to mention it. He has to admit, being inside the car, he considers offering to buy it off of the green eyed brat if only to be surrounded by his sent, which is heavy in here. It is delicious, smells slightly like cigarettes but mostly of black tea. Levi guesses he must drink it a lot for the smell to constantly stick to him like that. He makes another mental note.

Once done with the tour, Eren turns to Levi with a curious expression. "What kind of car do you have? Can I see it?" He asks the older man, and he visibly cringes, reminded once again that Hanji made off with his gorgeous vehicle.

Thinking fast on his feet, Levi half heartedly mumbles the first excuse that comes to mind. "I took a cab here, didn't want to risk scratching it by parking." Levi is fully aware that he sounds like a complete asshole but Eren doesn't seem fazed at all, he only gives a the silver eyed man beside him a concerned expression.

"So you have to wait for another cab to come pick you back up? If you had told me I would've waited inside with you where it's warm. It's too cold outside for you to stand out here." Eren says with his worry evident on his heavenly features. Levi is sure that he has died and gone to heaven, how he got in he will never understand. How did he come to deserve such perfection looking at him with such kindness? If all it takes is to knock a pervert's lights out, Levi will do it a thousand more times if it meant being with Eren like this.

"It's no problem, the cold doesn't bother me." Is Levi's reply, trying to ease the brat's worry. Eren frowns at him and crosses his arms lightly.

"No way, I'm not gonna just leave you out here. Come on, I'll drive you home." Eren insists, those breathtaking green eyes still seeming to glow even out here under the dark night sky. Levi's breath catches in his throat, fulling intending to say fuck yes, before he realizes that the key to his apartment was on the same ring as his car keys. Which means that he has no means of getting back into his place. Levi is without a doubt going to butcher Hanji. That demon. Thank god he doesn't have work tomorrow or he would be royally screwed.

Levi struggles to come up with a good argument without having to explain the true, humiliating nature of his predicament. "No, it's pretty far away. It'll be easier if I just take a cab." He tries to explain, but one look at Eren's face and his stomach lurches because it is clear the angelic man has gotten an idea.

"In that case why don't you just stay at my place for the night? You can just call a cab to pick you up from there tomorrow morning. It'll be my way of saying thank you for helping me and putting up with my friends' and my nonsense." Eren proposes, his eyes shining as though he has thought of something brilliant. And oh, has this angel truly thought of something so perfectly brilliant...

No. No, no, no. There is no way that Levi will just haphazardly throw himself into a literal fire. That fire being the overwhelming temptation that is Eren Yaeger. Just the thought of sleeping under the same roof as him, possibly seeing him in bed, in his sleepwear... If the agonizingly hard erection Levi has at just the thought of it isn't an indication that this is truly a horrible idea, then he doesn't know what is.

So he is truly shocked when his mouth opens and what he says is, "Fine, but you better not be a loud snorer, brat." Doom. Levi has come to meet his doom. He becomes even more convinced of this when he experience first hand the dizzying temptation of sitting so close to Eren in the confines of his car. The vibrations of the lively engine send tremors through the raven haired man's body that absolutely does not help with the rager he is currently sporting. God fucking damn it all to hell.

As they settle into the drive, soft classical music that sounds haunting plays from the radio from a cassette tape, intriguing Levi. So this is the kind of music Eren likes. He has to admit, he can definitely see it. Eren breaks the silence first when he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asks Levi, and he remains impassive as he responds.

"Only if I can too." The darker haired man pulling out his own pack and the smile Eren gives him is infectious.

"A fellow smoker? Good to know." Is all Eren says as he expertly lights his cigarette with one hand still on the wheel. If Levi thought Eren is usually gorgeous, it doesn't compare to the sight of him taking a long drag of his cigarette, smoke billowing out of his mouth lazily in a dazzlingly sexy display. Window slightly open, wind tugging at the silky strands of hair framing his face, cigarette to his tantalizing lips, the scene burns itself into Levi's mind as he stares.

He find myself biting into his own lit cigarette as Levi just watches him. Eren doesn't seem to notice and simply taps his fingers on the paint smeared steering wheel to the rhythm of the opera song that is gently floating from the speakers. He clearly has memorized this song and Levi makes a mental note to try and find it online later, hoping it will forever remind his of this moment when he hears it.

A comfortable silence descends on them as Eren keeps his eyes on the road and Levi keeps his on him. He likes that Eren doesn't talk too much, doesn't try to force conversation. It's refreshing after spending time with Hanji for so many years, who just never shuts the fuck up.

The silver eyed man is lost in his thoughts when Eren's splendid voice once again cuts through the silence between them gently. "Would you mind if I asked you something?" Eren inquires, glancing at him briefly with a shy smile that makes Levi's heart do things he doesn't think its supposed to. His mind frantically anticipates what the brat could be wanting to ask him. _Why do you stare at me so much? Why are you being so creepy? Why have you been hanging around me all night?_ His mind swims at the possibilities.

Levi mutters out a tense, "Go for it." His breathing seems to stop as he waits for Eren to ask his question.

"What's your name?" Levi openly gapes at the coffee haired man, his face burning as he realizes that not once has he even bothered to fucking introduce himself. Deciding that as soon as he kills Hanji, gets home, and cleans his apartment, he is going to kill himself.

"Levi. Levi Ackerman." He says emptily, wishing he could just out of this car and die right now. Eren turns and gives Levi a blinding smile and he wonders for a brief, delirious moment if it is another car's headlights that are so fucking bright.

"It's nice to meet you, Levi." He shudders at the sound of his name tumbling from the green eyed brat's lips. It's not a car, Eren is just that fucking beautiful.


	4. Sweet Suffering

_Levi_

The drive ends far too quickly for Levi's liking, and his eyes widen when he glances at the car's clock and realizes that an hour has already passed. It didn't feel that long, more like five minutes. To be honest, Levi could stay in that car with Eren for the rest of his god damn life and would die happy.

Levi also realizes that even knowing that Eren's home is an hour from the gallery, he still offered to drive Levi home although he was clearly tired. Uncharacteristically, the raven haired man feels genuinely moved by the gesture. He tries to focus on that as he sits in the passenger seat, the car parked, as Eren is leaning over the middle into the back seat to fetch something. A problem arises because Eren's chest is lightly touching Levi's shoulder and it is all Levi can do just to breathe. Not to mention that Eren's absolutely perfect ass is in the air as he struggles to retrieve something from the back seat, grunting softly from the effort.

Levi's eyes are firmly fixed on Eren's ass, nearly drooling as his hard on twitches desperately. _It would have been better if I just froze death outside that gallery waiting for a cab._ Levi thinks with a strange sense of resignation. He is going to hell. That's just how it is. Or maybe he is there already? But wouldn't this be more like heaven? Levi wonders before taking a moment to appreciate just how long Eren's legs are. _It's definitely heaven._

"Got it! Finally!" Eren huffs, sliding back into his seat with a paper bag in his hands as he smiles victoriously. Levi quirks a brow in silent question. "Oh, it's a special, rare type of black tea that Armin got me as a thank you for tonight." The green eyed wonder explains, a pleased look on his face as he all but hugs the bag. Levi was right, it seems Eren does indeed have an infatuation with black tea. That explains his scent, which is still coiling around Levi, tempting him mercilessly. Levi wonders if it is even stronger if he were to smell Eren's bare skin.

Pupils dilated and erection truly agonizing, Levi almost moans in relief as Eren finally unlocks the car and opens the door, a rush of cold air hitting Levi and helping to soothe his aroused, feverish skin. The silver eyed man all but rushes out of the car, eager to put some distance between himself and the overwhelming scent of Eren that was not helping his desperate situation.

Levi tries to distract himself by taking a look at the mysterious home of the painter responsible for his current lust problem. His eyes widen as he drinks in the sight before him. Eren lives in a generously sized cottage with a slate shingled roof and a grey cobblestone exterior. The garden is positively bursting with life, even in the frigid autumn air. There are spotlights in the garden that shine on the house and make it stand out starkly against the pitch black back drop of the dense forest that surrounds them.

A thick, ancient looking rose vine crawls up the two story home, adding to the fairy tale feel of the entire abode. The home is clearly in the middle of nowhere, which he guesses is intentional on Eren's part. As Levi looks around, glancing down the long, cobblestone driveway, Eren stretches his limps after the slightly long drive. By the time he's done, Levi is walking up to him slowly, attempting not to waddle around his hard on and look normal.

"Let's head inside, it's cold." Eren proposes, rubbing his hands together in front of his mouth as his warm breath coils through the air like smoke, momentarily hypnotizing the raven haired man that stands next to the green eyed tempter.

As the deep teal, round top door opens and Eren switches on the light, Levi is blasted by warmth, both physically and visually. Eren's home is beautiful. The walls are painted in deep jewel tones such as emerald, garnet, and sapphire. On the walls hang hundreds of specimens of exotic butterflies in the most vibrant colors imaginable. Exquisite chandeliers the color of ocean water hangs above their heads, bathing the open floor plan, first floor in warm light tinged blue.

From by the front door, Levi can see almost the entire first floor simply because it is so open. Off to the side is an elegant living room with refurbished antique furniture. The floor is made of slate tile that is impeccably clean, impressing Levi.

Eren takes off his shoes and puts them in a convenient little cabinet by the front door, and Levi follows suit. Eren then turns to Levi and opens his arms, gesturing to his home. "Welcome! I hope it's not too untidy, or eccentric for your tastes. Make yourself comfortable." He says in a warm, welcoming tone that inexplicably makes Levi think that this is what "home" feels like. Instantly he can see why the brat's friends love his home so much. It's just so... warm. So inviting but at the same time very elegant and obviously well cared for.

"Thanks, brat." Levi says with a slight bow, following as Eren smiles softly and gestures for him to come with him. Eren leads Levi through what looks like a parlor room, but has multiple trunks of kid's toys tucked against the walls. Levi quirks a brow at that and decides to ask Eren about it soon. Eren seems far too young to have kids, and judging by how clean and quiet the house is, it seems unlikely that any children are living here.

Soon Levi discovers that their destination is the kitchen, and feels his arousal twitching in disappointment, a part of him secretly hoping that Eren would be leading him to his bedroom where the two of them would engage in the most passionate, mind blowing...

"Are you hungry? I can fix some food really quickly or heat up some leftovers. I always have tons." Eren offers, setting the paper bag he's been carrying on the expensive looking marble countertop of the island. Levi is impressed by Eren's kitchen, and that's saying something considering Levi has far too much money to know what to do with. The cabinets are all antique, ornate, painted a glossy black that contrasts pleasantly against the vivid white marble countertops. Levi is even more pleased to see that Eren's kitchen is also impeccably clean. The brat is winning multiple points with him.

Remembering what Eren's friends said about his cooking, he decides that he really is curious to see if it is really as good as they were saying. Levi smiles slightly at Eren and nods. "Whichever, either one is good by me. Thank you." Levi replies in a gentler tone than he has been using so far. The green eyed nymph clearly notices, and looks at Levi curiously for a long, agonizing moment for the silver haired man, before nodding to himself and smiling softly as though he just came to some decision.

"My friends say I have a knack for being able to tell what a person likes to eat just by looking at them. So I think I have a pretty good idea of what to make for us." Eren says over his shoulder as he expertly begins selecting utensils and ingredients with an admirable efficiency.

Levi arches a brow, intrigued by what the coffee haired angel says. He decides not to ask, electing instead to be surprised, as he settles into a deceptively comfortable bar stool that is pulled up to the side of the kitchen island. He rests his elbows on the counter as he watches Eren work silently, appreciating him with his eyes all the while.

"Is it alright if I turn on some music? The sound of silence tends to bother me." Eren asks Levi suddenly, looking slightly hopeful that Levi won't disagree. The raven haired man can't help the amused smile that crawls onto his face, his gunmetal eyes sparkling.

"It's your house, Yeager, you don't need to ask your guest for permission for everything." Levi chides him, and relishes in the sight of Eren's cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment. His dick twitches again annoyingly. Eren nods, trying to accept Levi's idea, and smoothly walks over to a sound system on one of the many kitchen counters in the artist's massive kitchen.

Eren turns the volume down to a gentle octave and chooses some sort of sombre cello sonata on his phone, which he hooks up to the system. It's strangely haunting as it fills the kitchen with its soulful rhythm. Levi finds himself getting relaxed by the combination of the melody and the soothing act of watching Eren cook. All of Eren's movements are graceful, its almost hypnotic to watch him move.

Before long absolutely mouth watering scents assault Levi and he instantly recognizes the aroma of the dish. His eyes widen in wonder as Eren sets a steaming bowl down in front of Levi. Eren had cooked him a spicy red curry with lots and lots of rice, which Levi loves. He also has a secret affection for spicy food, the heat making Levi feel like he's alive. Not that he'd ever fucking told anyone that before.

Levi stares at Eren as he sets down some cutlery for them both. "How did you know what I like?" The silver eyed man asks in wonder. Eren chuckles slightly and sits down next to the older man with his own bowl.

"I told you, I'm just good at telling what kind of food people like." Eren repeats his earlier words somewhat cheekily and begins to dig into the curry. It still looks boiling hot, and Levi's hand rests on Eren's shoulder in concern.

"Oi! Brat! That's still way too hot to eat, you'll burn yourself!" The raven haired man grumbles to hide his genuine worry. Eren cracks a grin at him as though he finds Levi adorable, and the older man's cheeks burn.

"Don't worry, I'm really good at handling hot stuff." He shrugs and Levi chokes at his words. "My body temperature is higher than most people so it doesn't bother me as much." The gorgeous brat reassures him, patting Levi's hand on his shoulder with his own in a calming gesture that has the opposite affect on Levi as his adam's apple bobs and he feel his may groan at the pleasure of feeling Eren's hot skin against his own. The suggestive nature of the oblivious man's words is also not lost on the older man.

Levi realizes that Eren is right, his body is ridiculously warm, burning almost. It distracts him from his arousal as his brows furrow. It really isn't normal how hot Eren's body is, in both senses of the word. "Is that healthy? Have you gotten it checked out?" Asks the grumpy looking man as he reluctantly removes his hand from Eren's delicate shoulder. Levi could feel the gentle firmness of well defined muscle through Eren's dress shirt. It's blatantly clear that the brat works out, and he would like nothing more than to investigate just _how_ defined Eren's body really is.

"Yes, but the doctor's can't figure it out. They say it isn't causing any problems though. On the bright side, I'm the best person to get caught in a blizzard with." Eren jokes softly, and Levi's lips curl into a begrudging smile.

"Smart ass." He mutters before finally trying the food that was so graciously prepared for him. The second he tastes it, the flavor literally explodes in his mouth, and he can't help the groan that escapes him. "Holy fucking hell that's good. What the fuck are you? Some culinary whizz or something?" Levi grumbles, truly shocked by how delicious the food is. He's never had anything better and he makes a regular habit of dining at five star restaurants.

His words have Eren giggling innocently, the sound absolute music to Levi's ears. "I'm glad you like it. But to answer your question, I just grew up cooking for a lot of people so I guess I got pretty good at it over the years." Eren replies, before continuing to dig into his own bowl of curry.

"Could I pay you to become my personal chef?" Levi deadpans, not knowing what the hell he is saying but since when had his mouth been listening to him at any point this evening. This makes Eren laugh so hard that he snorts and just barely avoids choking on his food. Normally Levi would be disgusted but with Eren, its so hopelessly adorable that he can hardly take it as the younger man cracks up next to Levi.

"Oh... oh god, that was funny. Ha, but you're welcome here any time Levi, I always have a ton of people over for dinner, my house is kind of like a cafeteria. Everyone is welcome as long as they're hungry and they're friends." Eren tells the raven haired man kindly. Levi just stares at Eren, dumbfounded. What is he? Some kind of saint?

"You know brat, you're far too trusting. Welcoming people into your home should be handled with more caution." The older man chastises him, feeling very protective of the exquisite treasure next to him suddenly. Eren just smiles and offers to get him a bottle of water, which Levi accepts because the curry is damn spicy.

"Does it really seem that way? I'm really not though. I can read people pretty well, its a skill I had to pick up. My one weakness is that I'm apparently oblivious about romantic or sexual situations. At least that's what Armin and Ymir always tell me." At hearing the word "sexual" come out of Eren's lips, Levi chokes on his water and has to cough for a solid minute before recovering. Eren rubs his back the entire time, his infectious heat bleeding through his clothes and seemingly spreading through him.

"That explains a lot." Levi mutters, but Eren simply cocks his head to side in confusion without pushing the subject further.

* * *

* * *

After the most satisfying meal of his life, Levi and Eren both indulge in some hot beverages. Levi asks for black coffee and as was expected, Eren hurriedly tries out his new tea. It was indescribably adorable to watch Eren gush over how amazing it tastes, getting all excited like a kid. Levi is amazed that even Eren's coffee tastes incredible. _What absolute marriage material._ He thinks in wonder, confused at how one person can be without a single flaw. It is kind of irritating.

Upon noticing the time, almost three in the morning, Eren gracefully gets out of his seat and begins putting things away. Levi, surprisingly no longer tired, silently helps, discretely scrutinizing Eren's cleaning skills. He feels frustrated upon realizing that Eren is even good at that, which says a lot coming from Levi, the self-proclaimed god of cleanliness.

Once the kitchen is once again spotless, a yawn escapes the green eyed man, his lids drooping sleepily in the most cute way. It's almost too much to take as Levi continues his usual staring. "I think we best get some rest. Let me show you upstairs and you can pick which room you want." Eren suggests, his voice revealing how tired he really is. That implacable accent is thicker, the silver haired man notices and swallows hard. The sound of his sleepy voice is almost too much for Levi who just desperately wants to find a bathroom so he can get rid of the hard on that is plaguing him.

Levi is unexpectedly excited to see the second floor for the first time. However, he was not at all expecting what he sees. There must be at least a dozen rooms up here, all the doors open and looking warm and inviting. Levi studies Eren once more in boundless curiosity. Everything about the dreamy male is an enigma. Levi glances into the rooms, his sharp eyes noticing that a good handful of them seem more suited to children.

"We'll stop by my room first," Levi almost trips on his feet and lands right on his face, "because my closet is the biggest, and that's where I keep a lot of spare clothes for the people that come and stay here. A close friend of mine is about your size, so you should fit into his clothes." Levi's face instinctively scrunches up at the idea of wearing someone else's fucking nasty clothes. "Don't worry, most of it is just stuff I got for them in case they may need it and has never been worn." Eren adds seamlessly, as though reading Levi's mind without even looking at him. _Again, irritatingly perfect._

"Do... people come stay here a lot?" Levi asks hesitantly, not trying to pry but at the same time he is almost desperate to try and figure Eren out. The coffee haired brat nods groggily.

"Yeah, a lot of people from the place where I grew up. I help them out when I can, try to give them a change of scenery, their own space, some good food. My friends from before also stay here quite frequently, though lately not as much..." Eren trails off, seemingly deep in thought. Levi almost wants to groan in frustration, as his response didn't really answer any of his questions. He is confused but more than anything, he is fascinated and determined. Everything about Eren is mysterious and intriguing. Except, he's never interested in anything, everything either pisses him off or doesn't strike any sort of feelings within him. This is all new and confusing.

They quickly reach the only door that is closed. It has a silver plaque on it that reads "Eren" in decorative letters. Levi finds this endearing for some reason and smirks. Eren opens the door smoothly, seemingly totally unfazed by having a man he barely knows in his most private space. _Seriously, he is way too trusting._ Levi worries as his eyes hungrily look around the room.

It... isn't what Levi expected. Compared to the airy feeling of the rest of the house, this room holds a heaviness to it. It is also freezing in here, and the black haired man suddenly remembers Mikasa's words about Eren's obsession with leaving his windows open. The light clicks on, and Levi gazes about in the dim illumination offered by the antique wall sconces.

The walls are a deep, deep green that almost looks black. In the center of the room is a massive bed that is uncharacteristically messy. The black, satin sheets are in disarray, pillows scattered everywhere and the bed spread almost hanging off the bed. Levi instantly recognizes what a bed looks like when the person in it has nightmares. He's seen it too many times in his own fucking bed.

The walls are decorated with what Levi instantly recognizes as Eren's own artwork, but these pieces are... different. They are much more macabre, almost violent, and terribly sad. They are also more confusing, less structured than the paintings in the gallery. Here, people are twisted, with undefined silhouettes, many of them appearing to be screaming in anguish, their faces distorted. Oddly enough, the disturbing paintings are alternated between vivid, colorful depictions of the ocean.

There isn't much furniture aside from a bed, dresser, and night stand, despite the room being quite large. There are no family pictures, nothing particularly personal filling up the space. Over all, the room leeaves Levi feeling cold inside and out.

"Is this okay?" Eren calls from the closet, interrupting Levi and his snooping. He frowns a bit at the sudden sound of the beautiful male's voice, his feet moving over to him to see what he is holding. In his caramel hands is a simple cashmere sweater that is sinfully soft and looks like it will be a perfect fit, and a pair of high quality lounge pants made of silk. Both articles of clothing still have the price tags attached, assuring Levi that they have never been worn before.

"Yeah, thanks brat." I murmur, feeling uneasy. Something about my honed animal instincts feels on edge in this room. It is strange, because the rest of Eren's home is so inviting that it is a bit overwhelming. I think about how Eren behaves, what I've been able to learn about his personality. It seems almost impossible to imagine this room being Eren's. It just seems so out of character. Not to mention that it is the only room that isn't spotless, the polar opposite to the rest of the house. Clothes are on the floor, the mirrors need to be wiped and the room clearly needs a good dusting.

"Let me show you which rooms the adults usually use. Also, don't worry, I clean the rooms thoroughly once my friends leave." Eren tells Levi, leading him, thankfully, back out of the oppressive space and showing him to a set of about six rooms, telling Levi that he is free to choose any he likes. Levi "disinterestedly" chooses a random one that may or may not be right next to Eren's room. It doesn't really matter to Levi where he sleeps, as long as its clean. In the underground, you don't get to be picky about where you rest your head and that has stuck with him for the most part.

"There's an ensuite and everything you need in there. I'm gonna go pass out. Sleep well." Eren murmurs with a yawn, giving a slight wave before turning around. Levi moves to close his door, his head sticking out of the room a bit to instinctively make sure nothing is amiss in the house before he tries to sleep. What he sees makes his jaw hit the floor.

As he is walking to his room, Eren slides his shirt sleepily over his head, eyes half lidded. The ripple of strong muscles beneath mouth watering caramel skin as he takes in the view of Eren's exposed back as steps into his room has Levi so fucking hard, harder than he has ever been in his life and he almost groans when Eren's door closes and hides that perfect body from his eyes.

Levi closes his door quickly, trying to keep himself from rushing straight into that fucking creepy ass bedroom and taking the rest of Eren's clothes off himself. A sigh escapes the silver eyed man, his hand running through his hair in agitation. He is busy trying to calm himself down when he hears the shower in the next room turn on.

A groan escapes him, quiet and pained as he imagines Eren, soaking wet, naked under the steaming water just through the wall. Levi subconsciously gets closer to the sound, finding that it is loudest right where the headboard of the bed meets the wall. _I'm so fucking glad I chose this room._ Levi thinks to himself as he lay down on the mattress, careful not to let the frame squeak so as to alert Eren that he was so close to him.

Then, Levi finally addresses the angry erection that has been haunting him ever since he first saw Eren.


	5. Morning

_Levi_

"EREN!" An ungodly, loud voice has Levi shooting out of bed on instinct, his entire body tensed and his back to the wall. "Eren! Please tell me you did not actually invite a stranger into your home." Comes a furious and familiarly wild voice. If Levi remembers correctly, he thinks it may be that brat named Mikasa.

At the sound of the door next to his being kicked in, Levi exits the room to see just what the fuck is going on and waking him up from the best sleep he's had in the past few years. Levi crosses his arms across his chest and is about ready to kick the shit out of that black haired brat as he walks out of his room.

"Mikasa, jesus, don't you know how to knock?" Comes Eren's tired and painfully beautiful voice from inside his room. Sure enough, Mikasa is standing at the doorway, fuming and glaring daggers into the very dark room.

"Whatever, if it weren't for your stupid rule about no one ever going into your room I would be in there dragging you out of bed myself to get some answers." Mikasa barks at him. Levi can't see very far into Eren's bedroom, but he can hear rustling that indicates that Eren is getting out of bed. Levi's mind wanders as he considers the gloomy brat's words. Eren had allowed Levi into his bedroom with no hesitation. _Fucking confusing._ Levi begins to consider the possibility that he just doesn't understand brats.

Suddenly, Eren is standing at his doorway, looking tiredly at Mikasa with his beautiful hair sticking up in many different directions. However, his appearance almost makes Levi bolt back into the room he was staying in and run to the bathroom to disarm the sudden brutal boner he gets. Eren is shirtless, green lounge pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

Eren's body is beyond perfection. He has lean but very well defined muscles, his abs taut and his waist narrow and deceptively delicate looking. That caramel skin is absolutely without flaw and so creamy that Levi is convinced that it must taste extremely sweet.

"What are you yelling about so early in the morning?" Eren grumbles, his eyes half closed as he struggles to shake off sleep. The gloomy brat is glaring daggers at the green eyed beauty, her face livid.

"I woke up this morning to a random text from you telling me to sleep well and that you had invited 'the really nice guy' from the gallery to stay the night. So I hightailed it over here to make sure you weren't dead!" Mikasa booms, grabbing Eren's shoulders and shaking them roughly. Levi can't help the viscous pang of jealousy that shoots through him at the sight of the gloomy brat being able to touch Eren's bare skin so casually.

"Jeez, calm down. It was just my way of saying thank you for helping me last night. There's no reason to lose your shit." Eren snaps, trying to pry Mikasa's hands off of him. Neither of the two young people have noticed Levi yet, and he isn't in a hurry to interrupt whatever the fuck is happening here. It's too fucking early for a brawl and he has no doubt that the gloomy brat will lunge at him as soon as she sees him.

"Your way of thanking someone is by sleeping with them? Eren, are you out of your mind!?" The black haired girl explodes and Levi chokes at her words. _I wish that was the case..._

Eren turns bright red, his stunning eyes widening. "S-s-s-sleeping with? N-no! He just stayed in one of the spare rooms! In a separate room! Nothing else!" Eren rushes to explain, looking more flustered than Levi has ever seen him. The painter's reaction is so fucking adorable, so innocent.

"Wait. So you guys didn't have sex? But isn't he exactly your type?" Mikasa asks, looking genuinely surprised. At this, Levi loses his balance and falls into the wall, both of their heads whipping in his direction with wide eyes.

"Levi! Oh god, please tell me you didn't hear any of that! This girl is crazy, don't pay any attention to her." Comes Eren's shrill voice, blushing even more deeply than before and looking terribly embarrassed. Just as expected, the gloomy brat flies at Levi, murder in her eyes, but he evades all her attacks somewhat easily. Eren scrambles over to them, wrapping his arms around Mikasa and trying to hold her back. "Jesus! Mikasa!" Eren exclaims, swinging her around and tightening the red scarf around her neck somewhat aggressively. "Levi didn't do anything wrong, I all but forced him to come here. So calm down." He explains sternly, patting her head which is surprisingly working like a charm as the gloomy brat snuggles in closer to Eren like a cat. "There, there."

Levi sighs. This is just way too much fucking excitement so early in the morning. Again, he confirms to himself that he is indeed going to slaughter Hanji because really, this is all her fault. He tries to ignore the fact that it is only because of her that he has gotten to spend so much time with Eren.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast for all of us while you relax." Eren mutters before turning to me with a slight smile. "I'm really sorry about that, she's really protective of me. Do you like omelettes?" The painter inquires, to which Levi only nods, not trusting his mouth to work properly. The gloomy brat visibly perks at the mention of omelettes.

After thirty minutes of sitting in the kitchen answering a round of interrogating questions from Mikasa, Levi is more tired than he thinks he has ever been. However, one taste of Eren's food makes his body flood with energy. _I have to convince him to be my personal chef._ Levi thinks to himself seriously, mentally trying to devise a plan that will get Eren to agree to this.

The Mikasa brat looks overjoyed as she digs into the food, which makes Eren's pretty lips quirk into a smile. The two youths engage in lively conversation over breakfast while Levi observes quietly, studying Eren. He can't help but feel immensely disappointed that Eren is now wearing a shirt.

"Sasha and Connie are planning on visiting the kids today and forced me to try and convince you to come with." The gloomy brat says to Eren, a sprinkle of unease entering his emerald eyes. He looks down sheepishly at his plate.

"I think I'll pass. I'll call them and ask to tell the kids hello from me." Eren responds kind of weakly as he picks at his food. Mikasa's sharp eyes are watching him with a strange intensity.

"Mr. Hannes would really like to see you. You haven't been by in a long time." The gloomy brat says pointedly, and Eren swallows hard. Clearly, this conversation has taken a very serious tone. Levi doesn't recognize any of the names and finds himself burning with curiosity.

"I have some paintings to finish, so..." Eren deflects, taking a long drink of his tea as he looks everywhere but at Mikasa. An uneasy silence falls on the three of them. However, the silence is suddenly broken by Levi's cellphone, which starts to ring loudly from the pocket of the lounge pants he wears.

Levi pulls the device out, his gut filling with anger as he reads the caller ID and swiftly answers while rising from his seat and walking away from the two brats.

"Hanji, I'm going to fucking shove my foot so far up your ass--" Levi begins viciously, but is cut off by Hanji's far too loud screech that has Levi pulling the phone away from his ear with a wince.

"Leviii! So, so, did you get to talk to Emerald? Maybe even convince him to give you a ride? Did you guys do it? How good was it? Tell me _everything!_ " The crazy red head explodes in a rush of words that instantly gives Levi a headache.

"If you are not here with my car in an hour and a half I will make you wish you had never been fucking born." Levi grumbles into the phone. Exactly why is he friends with this lunatic?

"Yes, yes! Just tell me where and I'll head over right away." Hanji sings into the phone, worsening Levi's headache with her abrasive voice.

"I am at Emerald's place. I'll text you the address." His eardrum nearly ruptures at the volume of her following scream, and he abruptly hangs up, sighing. He walks back into the kitchen, where the two brats are back to chatting light heartedly. Levi asks Eren for the street address, explaining that he's getting someone to drive his car here. After relaying the information to Hanji, Levi sits back down at the kitchen island and the three of them make idle conversation, Levi only chiming in here and there. He can't help the feeling of comfort that descends on him at watching Eren and Mikasa bicker.

* * *

Dressed back in his clothes, which makes Levi feel fucking nasty, he walks with Eren to the front door, Hanji waiting in the driveway. The two of them don't talk much, a comfortable silence hanging over them. It really is funny how much more Eren talks when he is around his friends.

Once at the door, Levi slides back on his shoes while Eren stands there watching him with a slightly disappointed expression on his face. It makes Levi's heart pound painfully. Levi doesn't want to leave yet, but at the same time clean clothes and some relief from the temptation that is Eren Yaeger is something he needs.

"I hope you slept alright last night, and I'm really sorry if Mikasa woke you up. Thank you again for helping me with that creep last night, too." Eren says once Levi's shoes are on.

"It was the best sleep I've gotten in years." Levi finds himself saying and wishes more than anything that he can just cut his tongue off right here and now. However, this seems to please Eren, who looks relieved to hear that.

"Really? I'm so glad. Well, I don't want to keep your friend waiting. Thanks for keeping me company, and drive safe." Eren says, before doing something so incredible that Levi wonders if he is dreaming. The green eyed beauty gives Levi a quick hug, before offering one last smile and rejoining Mikasa in the kitchen. The silver eyed man is so stunned that he simply walks out of the house in a daze, his feet somehow finding their way to his idling Mercedes. The entire time as he is climbing into his car, his mind is falling over itself as he remembers just how fucking _good_ Eren felt against him.

"Huh? Wait, you're not going to introduce me to Emerald? What the hell, Levi?" Hanji's loud voice interrupts his daydreaming as she looks at him in incredulity. Levi simply levels her with a fierce glare.

"I need a drink."

"Levi, it's eleven in the morning."

"We're going to a bar, now." And with that, Hanji pulls out of the driveway and they begin driving to their favorite pub as the red head chatters away in the driver's seat.


	6. A Chance Meeting

_Levi_

"HUH? You guys didn't have sex? Levi, are you impudent or something?" Hanji bursts, drawing the gazes of the day drinkers around them. Levi sinks back further into the comfortable and delightfully clean booth he is in. A heavy sigh escapes him.

"I just didn't want to scare the brat. Not to mention that he even admits that he's completely fucking clueless when it comes to things like that." Hanji is watching him with wide eyes, clearly not trying to hide her disappointment.

"What, is he a virgin or something?" Hanji asks and Levi chokes on his vodka tonic. He glares at his companion mercilessly.

"How the fuck would I know? He just mentioned that he's bad at picking up on things like if a person is interested in him or something. I don't fucking know." The silver eyed man grumbles, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks as he considers if Eren is a virgin or not.

"He should just assume that everyone is into him. The guy is seriously gorgeous." The red head says with seriousness as she sips on her soda. Levi can't argue with that but the thought of other people being interested in Eren makes him feel sick inside. "Did you at least get his number?" Comes a question that has Levi sitting straight up in his seat as his stomach sinks.

"I fucking forgot. How could I be such a god damn idiot?" Levi says with despair. He was so distracted by Eren's sudden hug that the thought of asking for his contact information completely left Levi's mind. Levi downs the rest of his drink in one go as he faces the miserable reality that he will probably never see Eren again.

"Wow. You really have no game at all, do you?" Hanji remarks with pity as Levi impatiently orders another drink.

* * *

Levi is in his apartment, stress cleaning as he relays his evening with Eren over and over, still lamenting over the fact that he fucking forgot to ask for the artist's number even now, a week later. Levi's home is already spotless, as he has been stress cleaning a lot this past week, and he eventually has to concede to the fact that there just isn't anything left to clean.

Miserable, Levi decides to get some food and goes into his kitchen before opening the fridge. All but empty shelves greet him. _Damn it._ He thinks to himself, realizing that he has to go to the grocery store. _This wouldn't be a problem if Eren was my personal chef_. Levi thinks morosely, his mind unsurprisingly returning to the topic of Eren.

A while later, Levi walks through the doors of the local farmer's market, just wanting to get this over with and hoping that he will find something else to clean once he gets home. He makes his way to the produce section, lost in thought as he absently puts things in his cart.

"No, Eren said we had to get yellow peppers, not green ones!" Comes a loud voice a little further down the isle. Levi looks in annoyance at the cluster of people responsible for such a racket. However, his eyes widen as he spots Eren's rowdy friends bickering with one another just a few feet away.

"But I like the green ones more." The guy who Levi seems to remember as being Jean argues with the shorty with the shaved head. The midget gets even more angry as he glares at Jean.

"I want it to taste just like last time! Besides, it's what Eren asked for! The green ones may screw up the whole thing!" Baldy insists. The freckled kid who Levi recalls Eren calling Marco steps between them, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Now, now, you two, don't fight. We'll just get both and let Eren decide which one is better." Marco consoles them, which seems to diffuse the situation. The tall chick with the freckles is snickering at them and the little blonde girl is trying to get her to stop.

"Ah! It's the really hot guy from the gallery that Eren has been talking about!" Jean suddenly exclaims, noticing Levi who is still glaring at them. As expected, everyone's head swivels in his direction, except for the red headed girl who is drooling over all the food. They all rush up to him, causing Levi to scowl as he tries to think of a way to escape.

"Eren said your name is Levi? He has been going on and on about you whenever we call him." Jean scoffs, as though he finds it annoying. However, his words make Levi perk up and his heart soar.

"Jean, it hasn't been that much. Don't make Levi feel uncomfortable with all your exaggerating." Marco chides, which makes the horseface blush and simply nod. Levi can't help but feel disappointed.

"But still, it is really strange for Eren to talk about new people. He doesn't talk about anyone except us and everyone back home." The tiny blonde girl says to her friends, who nod in agreement before studying Levi again.

"Hey! You should come with us over to Eren's tonight!" The bald shorty suddenly proposes, and all his friends erupt into excited chatter with mischief in their eyes. They all wink at each other conspiratorially.

"Good one, Connie!"

"Nice one shorty!" They all clap the Connie kid on the back before looking at Levi expectantly. Levi's first instinct is to tell these fucking brats no just because, but the idea of seeing Eren again is something he can't refuse. Besides, that green eyed brat had said that Levi was always welcome. Perhaps the gorgeous painter shouldn't have spoken so soon. It is blatantly obvious to Levi that they are trying to set him up with Eren, but there is no way in hell that he will argue with that.

"It's not like I have anything better to fucking do." Is Levi's reply, and the brats start rejoicing way too loudly. He sighs heavily.

Levi glances over and notices that the mushroom kid from the gallery is walking up to them with a bag of rice in his hands, looking curious about what's going on. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asks, before noticing Levi, his face paling. "Mr. Ackerman! I'm so sorry if these guys are bothering you!" He exclaims, trying to get his friends to give the silver eyed man some space.

"That's rich, considering you lectured my ear off last week, brat." Levi grumbles, wishing he had chosen a different store but also extremely glad that he didn't. Mushroom kid goes white.

"T-t-that was you? I didn't even notice, I was just so mad. I am so sorry, sir!" The brat stammers, earning the curious stares of the group of youngsters.

"Is he important or something?" Jean asks bluntly, which causes Armin to freak out even more.

"Jean! Be more polite! Mr. Ackerman is a regular customer of the gallery, and is the CEO of 'The Scouts'!" Mushroom kid barks. Everyone's eyes go wide.

"The Scouts? That massive tech company?" The freckled chick asks, to which Armin nods vigorously. As expected, they all erupt into amazed chatter.

"Wow, Eren caught the eye of a seriously big fish!" The midget called Connie exclaims. Levi's eye twitches in irritation. So even if Eren didn't notice, his friends all seem aware that the silver eyed man is interested in Eren.

"As expected of Eren. No one can resist him." The little blond girl says in admiration.

"This reminds me of the time that one big shot politician all but begged Eren to marry him for like a year. What was his name? Erwin something?" The freckled girl adds, and Levi feels a rush of fury upon hearing that. Erwin, that bastard, he knows Eren? Levi would need to interrogate his friend about that.

"You guys! Shut the hell up!" Mushroom kid all but pleads. The group of brats just ignore him.

"Mr. Levi, you _definitely_ need to come with tonight! Eren needs someone like you to loosen him up." Connie declares, and Levi sucks in a breath at the thought of _loosening_ Eren up.

"Yeah, maybe if he gets a boyfriend that suicidal bastard will stop being so fucking weird." Jean grunts, and Armin punches his shoulder.

"We were going to head straight over there after picking up some stuff Eren asked for. You can just follow us." Marco proposes, and Levi impatiently nods, tired of all their incessant talking. Armin seems to give up and slumps his shoulders in resignation.

The raven haired man parks behind the nice van that the group of brats drove in Eren's driveway. Levi feels horribly nervous and is happy that he chose to dress nicely when he went to the store. He wonders if Eren will be upset that he tagged along, but if anything he can blame the brats and say they forced him.

With one last deep breath, he gets out of his car, walking up to the group of kids as they climb out of their vehicle. They are all bubbling with excitement and quickly grab their bags of groceries, clearly impatient and in a rush to finally be inside. Levi trails behind them up the walkway, surprised when they don't bother knocking and just throw the front door open.

"Erennn! We're here!" The little blond girl yells, but silence greets them.

"What time is it?" Mushroom kid asks, and after being told that it's a little before five, they all look at each other and say in unison. "He's in the gym."

Then the little pack of brats starts walking together, urging Levi to follow them. They walk deeper into the first floor, which is bigger than Levi originally thought and seems to have a connecting wing. In this part, there are actually rooms instead of the open floor plan that the rest of the floor has. They walk through one of the doorways, which turns out to be a decent sized home gym.

Levi stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Eren, shirtless and glistening with sweat, doing pull ups across the room. His back is to them, as he steadily lifts himself up over and over. "One hundred and eighty, one hundred and eighty one, one hundred and eighty two..." Eren counts out loud in a breathless voice that makes the area below Levi's belt stir. Eren's muscles are rippling deliciously, and Levi is impressed by just how physically fit he is.

"Yo, Eren, we're here." Jean barks, making Eren stop and gracefully land back on the ground as he turns to face the group of people. His face is flushed, his breath coming out in pants and some of his hair is damp and sticks to his face. The signature paint smudges are covering Eren's hands and his shirtless torso is glistening. Levi thinks that he looks absolutely breathtaking. It seems that everyone else agrees, as his friends are all blushing and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey guys. Aren't you a little early? I thought you were coming over at six." Eren greets them, not noticing Levi yet. The green eyed wonder pushes his hair back and out of his face with his hand, and the action is so sexy that Levi internally groans. Armin grabs Eren a towel from a nearby bench and tosses it to Eren as he gracefully walks closer to the group. "Thanks." He says as he catches it and wipes his face.

"We decided to come early. But Eren, aren't you pushing yourself a bit hard? Won't your arms hurt too much to paint?" Mushroom kid says with concern, but Eren only chuckles a little bit breathlessly.

"Nah, it takes a lot more than that to tire me out." The artist replies while hanging the towel around his neck. Levi groans internally yet again. The rest of the group just sighs at Eren's usual obliviousness.

"We came early because we ran into someone at the market and invited them." Ymir states, grinning mischievously. Eren smiles, not seeming at all bothered by this news.

"Good, I'll be sure to set an extra plate--" Eren begins but is cut off by the bald shorty.

"Yeah, we know how much you've been wanting to see him again so we thought, 'why not'." Connie interrupts, smirking. Eren looks confused until he glances and seems to finally notice Levi. When emerald meets silver, Levi's entire body heats up while Eren starts to blush in profuse embarrassment.

"Levi! I'm sorry about them, they're just messing around. But it is nice to see you again." Eren hurriedly says, blushing more at the snickers of his friends. He gives them a withering look.

"You too, brat." Is all that leaves Levi's mouth and he feels his ears reddening as Eren's friends all give him knowing looks. The artist however seems not to notice the looks directed at Levi and simply smiles at him.

"Well then, let me just get cleaned up and then I'll get dinner started. Everyone, behave." Eren says sternly before walking out of the room with one last kind smile at Levi that has the raven haired man's heart racing.


	7. Dinner

_Levi_

When Eren rejoins them, his hair is wet and he is clad in a simple but effortlessly sexy outfit that has Levi staring. Black skinny jeans are all but painted onto Eren's deliciously long legs. A tight, black turtle neck is molded to his torso and shows off his narrow waist. Levi's mouth is all but watering.

"Were you guys good? You haven't been annoying Levi, have you?" Eren says to his friends, who have been chatting up a storm for the past fifteen minutes and have been driving Levi up the wall. Especially because they have been badgering him to tell them about himself.

"We weren't annoying him." They all say in unison, except for Armin who looks miserable about the whole situation, and Levi scowls. _Fucking brats._ Eren seems to know better and frowns at them. The artist is ready to lecture them, but a voice distracts him.

"Eren! I'm here!" Mikasa walks into the living room where everyone is sitting. Her eyes fall on Levi and she looks murderous. "What is he doing here?" She barks, and the brats snicker, except for Armin and Eren who look horrified at her tone.

"We invited him. It will be good for Eren to make a new _friend._ " The freckled chick says suggestively, and as expected it seems to fly right over Eren's head. Mikasa however, looks even more livid.

"No! I'll never let a grumpy bastard like him have Eren!" Before she has a chance to charge at Levi, who is reclined in a comfortable loveseat looking amused, Eren works his magic and calms her down. Most of the brats are wheezing with laughter, and poor sweet Eren looks genuinely bewildered by the whole scene.

"What are you talking about Mikasa? And why are you guys laughing so hard?" Eren inquires after the gloomy brat has calmed her shit. Before the idiots have a chance to possibly tell Eren that Levi likes him, Levi stands up.

"I'll help you start dinner." Levi tells Eren, who smiles at the raven haired man appreciatively. Of course, the youngsters snicker but Levi ignores it and walks with Eren to the kitchen. Mikasa tries to come with, but that Annie brat holds her back. No doubt they're trying to make it so that Levi and Eren can be alone. Maybe Levi doesn't dislike the idiots _that_ much.

Finally alone with Eren, Levi tries to think of a way to start the conversation. He will be damned if he lets his fucking mouth fuck up yet again tonight. "How can I help?" Levi asks, and its the most normal thing he has said to Eren thus far. Levi mentally congratulates himself.

"Do you know how to cook rice?" Eren asks, starting to unpack the groceries that his friends brought him. Levi stands next to Eren and assists with that.

"Of course, it's my favorite food." Levi responds, excited that his favorite treat is on the menu for tonight. Eren smiles, as though he already knew that, and Levi recalls that Eren has a knack for guessing that kind of thing.

"Could you take care of that? I've got a big pot that I usually use. We're going to need a lot." The green eyed beauty tells Levi, who nods. The two of them quickly get the groceries unpacked, and then Eren takes out the pot that Levi can use. When he said big, he wasn't exaggerating. The thing is massive, and Levi now understands why someone who lives alone has two stove tops.

The two fall into a good rhythm. It feels surprisingly natural to cook with Eren, though the artist is clearly the most skilled out of the two. Levi manages to keep up, as he isn't too bad of a cook himself. "So, tell me something about yourself." Eren surprises Levi by asking. At first, the raven haired man doesn't respond, which makes the younger male laugh softly. "How about this, you tell me something about yourself, and I'll tell you something about me. This is how I normally get to know people." The green eyed angel elaborates, and Levi can't help but agree to those terms. The idea of learning more about Eren is too tempting to pass up.

"I believe I already did tell you something about myself. I said that my favorite food is rice, so it's your turn, brat." Levi replies, causing Eren to laugh.

"But I already knew that!" The artist protests with a chuckle. The sound of Eren's laugh never fails to make the older man's knees feel weak. Levi shrugs with a smirk.

"Rules are rules. Take it or leave it." The silver eyed man retorts, and Eren just shakes his head in defeat with a grin. The coffee haired man thinks for a moment.

"I grew up on the other side of town. My family adopted Mikasa when we were about nine, and she's been like my sister ever since." Eren tells Levi as he chops up both the yellow and the green peppers, probably knowing that it is Jean who wanted the latter added to the stir fry. Levi drinks in this information as he thoroughly rinses the rice to get rid of the excess starch.

"I work at a tech company in the city." Levi mutters, uncomfortable with talking about himself and preferring to keep it short and sweet. Eren nods at this.

"Let's see... Oh! I'm sort of obsessed with black tea." Eren informs Levi, but the older man simply smirks at him.

"I already knew that. You all but cried over how good the tea was that mushroom kid gave you." Eren laughs at Levi's nickname for Armin, not seeming offended at all.

"It's just so good! It reminds me of my childhood. At the place where I grew up, they used to make it for us everyday." The painter defends himself, smiling as he seems to relive fond memories. Levi finds himself wondering about the strange use of words that Eren uses.

"I don't think that it's as good as you make it out to be, brat." Levi quips teasingly, and Eren punches his arm softly with a playful smile.

"Hey! There will be no insulting black tea in this house!" Eren jokes, his long lashes casting shadows along his cheeks as he looks down at what he is doing with a warm smile on his lips. Levi marvels at how beautiful he is. "So, a tech company? Do you like it?" Levi shrugs.

"It's just work. It's not my passion or anything but it pays the bills." The older man replies casually. Eren looks a bit sympathetic.

"I understand that. I'm lucky that people enjoy my work or else I would probably be homeless and just painting on the side of buildings or something with anything I can find. I can't really manage to do anything other than painting so if it didn't work out I have no doubt I'd be on the street." Levi quirks a brow at that. He can't imagine Eren being bad at anything, especially something as simple as working a normal job.

"I'd hire you as my personal chef, so you wouldn't be on the street." Levi jokes, at least its what passes as a joke for Levi. He can't help the swell of happiness in his chest as Eren laughs heartily as his words.

"Still set on that, huh? Who knows, maybe one day. Until then you can just have dinner here whenever you want." Eren tells Levi and the older man wants to smile like an idiot in happiness. He guesses that that was Eren's way of saying he'd like to spend time with Levi again.

Dinner is of course, fantastic, and Levi is once again astounded by Eren's skill in the kitchen. The red haired brat, who he learns is named Sasha, actually starts crying and goes down on her knees, worshiping at Eren's feet. The rest of the youngsters also seem overjoyed about the meal, which leaves Eren a blushing mess as they shower him with praise.

The conversation is jovial, all of them bantering with each other cheerfully. Levi observes once again that Eren is far more talkative with his friends around. The green eyed beauty and Jean butt heads multiple times during the evening, and it's clear to Levi that they have some sort of rivalry going on. Historia, the little blond girl, Marco and Armin normally mediate between Eren and Jean, while Ymir tends to egg them on. Sasha is just obsessed with food to a fucking gross degree and Connie is revealed to be quite dimwitted. Mikasa is only interested in all things Eren, and it's no surprise that she sits next to him and fusses over him the entire evening. Annie only perks up when the topic of fighting comes up, or when she and Mikasa bite out insults to each other.

Over all, the entire group is clearly one big family. They seem utterly comfortable with one another, more like siblings than friends, Levi concludes. Though their chatter is annoying, and their constant desire to drag him into the conversation exhausting, Levi feels comfortable around them. That fact alone is highly unusual. The only people Levi can stand to be around are Erwin, barely, and Hanji, rarely. His coworkers, Petra and a few others, aren't too bad, but even then, Levi keeps his distance. However, something about these brats just sucks you in.

Before too long, Levi is admonishing them regularly, telling them to eat more politely or to stop talking with their mouth open. It is sometime then that most of them start to call him "Captain" and salute whenever he addresses them before erupting into a fit of laughter. Levi seems to instantly be pulled into their circle, and everyone becomes familiar with each other. This seems to please Eren, because he keeps giving Levi stupidly happy smiles whenever the silver eyed man interacts with any of the brats.

They are in the middle of desert, which Eren had prepared before hand, when a very interesting topic comes up that has Levi playing close attention. "Mr. Hannes told us to kick your ass for not visiting." Connie tells Eren, who becomes sheepish.

"Yeah! And all the kids were crying when they saw you weren't with us." Sasha says with a mouth practically stuffed full of cheesecake.

"Seriously, what the fuck Eren? You need to get over your depressing shit and help out at the orphanage. We're getting tired of making up excuses for why you aren't there." Jean barks, and Marco rests a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Come on guys, Eren is going through his own struggles. It isn't right of us to pressure him. He'll return home when he feels up to it." Marco admonishes the group, who seem to feel a little guilty now. Suddenly, things begin to make a bit more sense for Levi. All the rooms, the children's toys, it seems that Eren helps out at an orphanage. But, there seems to be a lot more to it than that judging by the thinly veiled misery on Eren's gorgeous face.

"I'm really sorry guys, it's just been... hard, to go back there. It brings up a lot of memories." Eren murmurs, his head ducked slightly. Levi feels an overwhelming urge to rush over and console the beautiful painter in any way he can. Instead, he stays in his chair, arm slung over the back as he struggles with not acting on his impulses.

"We know, Eren! It's just, everyone misses seeing you all the time, like we used to. We're family, and it's hard when a part of your family is going through a hard time." Historia says, resting her hand on top of Eren's, which has Mikasa leveling a death glare at her.

"Ignore them, Eren. _I'll_ take care of you." The gloomy brat insists, baring her teeth a little to get a now frightened Historia to move her hand away. Eren seems a bit less upset, and he chuckles softly before patting Mikasa on the head to calm her down.

The mood once again is lightened, and the lively chatter makes a reappearance. However, Levi remains quiet, simply processing everything he has learned. As he had guessed, it seems something is going on with Eren, and it seems to be serious. He always puts on this happy air about him, but deep in his stunning eyes, Levi can see it. Eren is struggling.

Hours later, some of the brats start leaving, while others declare that they are spending the night. It amazes Levi just how close they all are, as they don't even bother asking Eren if it's okay to stay before starting to head upstairs to get ready for bed. They all say their goodbyes to Levi, which all go something like, "Goodnight, Captain Levi! Drive safely, sir!" before a fit uncontrollable laughter consumes them. Levi threatens them with bodily harm each time.

Soon, it is only Levi and Eren left on the first floor, as Levi helps the beauty clean up. The two of them chat easily, about nothing in particular, and Levi finds that he feels far less stiff around Eren than before. Well, partly, because Levi still gets a raging hard on when in the company of the absolutely breathtaking Eren Yaeger.

When the kitchen and dining room is once again spotless, Eren walks Levi to the door as he laughs at one of the older man's grumpy jokes. After Levi's shoes are on, and it looks like Eren is about to hug him again, the silver eyed man speaks up. "Oi, brat, give me your phone." The green eyed male does so without hesitation, and Levi saves his number into it after finding out what Eren's is and putting it into his own device. Once Eren's phone is back in his own possession, he hugs Levi once again, a little bit longer than last time. The older man is certain that his heart has stopped by the time the painter pulls away.

They bid each other goodnight, and Levi drives home with a stupidly happy smile on his face that only gets wider when he receives a text from Eren once he gets home saying that he had a great time before he invites Levi to come over again on Wednesday. Without hesitation, Levi accepts, before lying down in bed and having another rare night of excellent sleep.


	8. Closer

_Levi_

Over the next dozen or so weeks, Levi and Eren grow very close. Twice a week, Levi goes over to Eren's home for a meal and whatever else they can think of doing. They often just read together, sometimes they work out, but most of the time they just talk for hours. Levi can honestly say that he has spoken more words to Eren than he has in his entire life put together. For some reason, it is just so easy to talk with Eren, so natural. Not to mention that the brat is actually interesting and intelligent.

They discuss art at length, for hours at a time. Eren's knowledge of art surpasses even Levi and Hanji's, which Levi quickly finds one of the most attractive things about the green eyed wonder. They also talk about literature, finding that they both have a mutual love for gothic literature. If it isn't one of those topics, they converse about their days, their ideas and even their beliefs. No matter what it is, Levi is always interested, sucked in by Eren. There is never a dull moment for the silver eyed man.

However, by the fifteenth week, Levi has become extremely frustrated. He has known Eren for some time now, but somehow, he still knows almost nothing about his past. He knows Eren's favorite food, artist, place, season, and on and on. Levi has learned most of Eren's numerous quirks, his tells, and even his daily schedule. He knows more about Eren than he does anyone else in his life. But despite that, the beautiful man almost never talks about his past. The only thing he does discuss are his friends, and things they have done together while growing up, but that is it. The most Levi knows is that he grew up here in Trost, Mikasa is his adopted sister, and that the nine brats he spends time with are his childhood friends of sorts.

It wouldn't be so frustrating if Eren also didn't know about Levi's own dark past. But, he does. Levi had relayed it to him in moderate detail a couple of weeks ago, once he finally felt comfortable doing so. It had been nerve wracking, enough to give Levi a stomach ache. He was so worried about how Eren would react. It isn't a pretty story, and he felt beside himself at the thought of Eren seeing him differently, or worse, not wanting to be in his life anymore.

However, to his utter shock and unspeakable relief, Eren didn't do anything except scoot closer to Levi on the couch and pull him in for a tight, comforting hug that lasted quite some time. All Eren had to say about Levi's dark tale was a simple, profound, "I'm so proud of you." It was exactly what Levi needed to hear, and the raven haired man hadn't even known it.

As Levi now drives over to Eren's home, he is dwelling on all of this with a fierce scowl. Eren accepted everything about Levi. The painter had gotten the reserved, fiercely private man to open up about things he never had before. He had slowly, slowly earned Levi's trust. So why is it that Eren didn't seem to trust Levi? The brooding man's hand clenches around the steering wheel at the thought. Does he think Levi doesn't deserve it?

Not to even _mention_ the fact that absolutely nothing has progressed in their relationship. Eren, being the oblivious little shit that he is, completely misses all of Levi's numerous hints that he has feelings for the beautiful artist. Levi starts to wonder if Eren will only realize it if Levi pins him to the wall and kisses him senseless. The thought appeals to the silver eyed man far, _far_ too much and has his body thrumming in arousal in no time.

With all of these things on his mind, Levi parks his car in Eren's driveway and walks in without knocking. He is determined to finally get Eren to open up. The older man's hatred for prying be damned. He was going to get the brat he has quickly grown to love to trust him.

By now, Levi knows where Eren will be at this time of the day. It's one of the days that Eren takes off from painting, and on those days he keeps himself to a strict schedule. It is three now, so Eren should be in the garden out back. Levi heads straight there, passing the tightly closed door to Eren's studio. Another thing that irritates the silvered eyed man, as he also hasn't yet seen Eren's studio.

Levi passes through the back door and steps onto the neat, cobblestone patio. The cold winter air kisses the purposeful man's skin as his gunmetal eyes search out Eren's form. As expected, the beauty is in the garden, on his knees and dutifully pulling at the weeds that recklessly dare to intrude upon the painter's pristine flower bed. Levi is early, hoping to catch Eren off guard and get a better shot at coaxing the coffee haired man to finally confide in him.

"Oi, brat, I told you to wear gloves. It's filthy." Levi lectures as he approaches Eren. The younger man jumps at the sound of his friend's sudden voice, surprise on his lovely face.

"Levi! You're early." Eren squeaks, looking guilty at having been caught red handed by Levi not wearing gloves while he gardens. He quickly stands, those deliciously long legs momentarily distracting Levi from his mission as he all but drools. "Let me wash up. Feel free to make yourself some coffee while you wait." The artist tells him, smiling happily and walking with him inside.

It doesn't take long for Eren to reappear, dressed in clean clothes and wearing an excited smile. He always gets like that when Levi is over, the older man notices. All happy and eager. It makes Levi's heart do funny things. The raven haired man sips his coffee to distract himself from the warmth in his cheeks.

"You made me tea? Levi, you're the best!" Eren exclaims upon seeing a steaming mug waiting for him on the kitchen counter. Levi chokes on his coffee and begins to cough _hard._ Eren hurries over to him in concern, rubbing circles on the older man's back in a way that makes Levi feel far too excited. _He seems to have a habit of doing that._ The silver eyed man thinks as he recalls the many times Eren has repeated this same action whenever Levi coughs. He quickly recovers, face far too warm because of the artist's close proximity. The beautiful man smells incredible, and the heat of his body rolls off him in waves, seeping into Levi sinfully.

"Jesus Yeager, a little cough isn't going to kill me. Don't look so worried you shitty brat." Levi grumbles, trying to hide how flushed he is. If the older man's harsh words bother Eren, he doesn't show it at all as he simply smiles in relief upon seeing that his friend his okay.

"I'm glad you're alright. You never know when an old man like you is going to keel over, so I was worried." Eren jokes as he backs away from Levi and enthusiastically grabs his cup of tea. The ebony haired man glares at the artist with a scowl.

"I'm only five years older than you, shithead." Levi retorts, and Eren laughs heartily.

"We both know that inside, you're a geezer." Eren quips, which earns him a flick on the forehead from Levi that has Eren groaning. "Alright, alright! I take it back, you grumpy old man!" The artist cries with a cheeky grin that makes Levi feel like he might melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up and drink your tea." The silver eyed man mutters as he takes another drink of his coffee to try and distract himself from how painfully beautiful Eren is. The two of them then discuss how their day was over pleasantly warm drinks. Familiar classical music plays in the background as they fall into easy conversation. However, Levi is still focused on finally getting Eren to open up to him. So, he begins to steer the conversation in that direction.

"So, who is this Mr. Hannes that your idiot friends always mention?" Levi inquires tactfully. At his sudden question, Eren's gorgeous eyes widen a bit. Unease enters them as he averts his gaze and taps his fingers nervously against his mug. A tell that Levi has learned is a sign that Eren is uncomfortable. The older man swallows the guilt he feels for putting Eren in this position. It needs to be done.

"Oh, well he's someone that took care of all of us when we were growing up." Eren explains vaguely, still not looking at Levi.

"Really? Doesn't he run the orphanage you volunteer at?" Levi continues, drinking in the new information Eren gave him. The artist pales.

"Y-yeah, well, um. About that..." Eren stammers, uncharacteristically lost for words. He quickly shifts from being uncomfortable to being panicked. The sight breaks Levi's heart. Before he even realizes it, the older man's hand curls around the painter's hands as they hold the mug in a death grip. Green eyes finally meet his, wide and scared looking.

"It's alright, you can tell me. You know I won't judge." Levi comforts the beautiful man who is shaking like a leaf. Eren's eyes water at his words. It takes a moment before Eren speaks again.

"Mr. Hannes took care of Mikasa and I after my mom died when I was around twelve. My mom was killed by robbers in front of me. After that, my dad just kind of... lost it and took off. So, Mikasa and I were eventually taken in by Mr. Hannes. He raised us. All my friends also grew up in that orphanage, and we became really close." Eren reveals, his cheeks flushed as he stares down at their joined hands. Levi's eyes widen in shock.

The raven haired man had thought that Mr. Hannes simply helped Eren out when he was young, maybe because his parents didn't take care of him properly or something. Levi didn't once stop to think that the truth was that Eren is an orphan with a horrible past. However, it explains so much. The reason why all the brats are so close, why they all help out at the orphanage so often. It explains why Eren grew up cooking for a lot of people, and the strange way he has always referred to his home as more of a place.

"I see. Were you treated well there?" Levi asks gently. Eren nods, his eyes searching Levi's face for any sign of disgust. All he finds, however, is complete understanding. No pity, no judgement, just... _understanding_. The beautiful man visibly sinks in relief.

"Yes. Mr. Hannes and the others were very kind and we were really loved. I wish we were put in that orphanage right at the start." Eren talks more easily now, no longer looking so afraid. Levi smiles inwardly at that.

"You were in other ones?" The older man asks in a soft voice, and the artist nods.

"Yeah, two others. They were... well I'm sure you can imagine. It was there that I had to learn to read if people had bad intentions. We weren't there for long, as we got kicked out both times after Mikasa and I raised hell against the people that were tormenting us. She came to my rescue a lot back then." Eren recounts with fondness in his mesmerizing eyes. Levi has a brand new appreciation for the gloomy brat that he has developed an unexpected rivalry with.

"What about your dad? Did he ever resurface?" Levi inquires, and watches as Eren stiffens. A sick look crosses his face and he suddenly jumps up, rushing to the sink, and retches into it violently. Levi springs up, hurrying to the fridge to get Eren a bottle of water. Surprisingly, the clean freak doesn't feel disgusted at all as he mirrors Eren's earlier actions and rubs gentle circles into the younger man's back.

When the vomiting subsides, Eren leans heavily against the counter, turning on the faucet and breathing heavily. He gratefully accepts the water Levi offers and quickly downs it, spitting some into the sink to wash out his mouth. "God, I'm sorry Levi, I know how much you hate dirty things." The painter apologizes profusely, looking miserable.

"Don't worry about it, brat. Just tell me what made you react like that." Levi reassures him gently, still rubbing Eren's trembling back. The green eyed beauty swallows hard.

"I-I found out earlier in the year that my dad had been living here in town the entire time. He was trying to hunt down the animals that killed my mother. Turns out he just wound up getting killed instead. I had to go and identify his body, what was left of it after they were done with him." Eren shudders. Levi feels sick to his stomach, his rage towards the people that hurt the brilliant man in front of him coursing through him like acid. "After that... after that I just couldn't go back to the orphanage. Every time I go there, I just think about how the whole time I was there, my dad was just ten miles away. I've been having a hard time since finding out. I just can't get his face out of my mind, lying there on that examining table with those milky eyes just staring straight through me..." Eren whispers, looking haunted.

Levi acts without thinking. He pulls Eren into a tight embrace, gathering him up against his body and leaving absolutely no space between them. Eren fits against him perfectly, his body melting into Levi's touch as he hugs him back tightly, gut wrenching sobs wracking his body. It is the first time Levi has seen Eren cry, and just like the rest of him, it's beautiful, but terribly sad.


	9. Fantasy and Reality

_Levi_

Levi drops the bags of groceries he was holding onto the ground with a loud thud that he doesn't even notice. The raven haired man is at Eren's home, having shown up without telling Eren in order to surprise him. Levi had been thinking of ways to help cheer the green eyed beauty up after their very emotional conversation a couple of weeks ago, and decided to show up unannounced and cook Eren a meal for a change.

So, feeling unusually giddy and energetic, Levi had waltzed right into Eren's home, excited to see how the painter would react to seeing the older man show up spontaneously. But there was also another reason why the raven haired man had been thrumming with anticipation. Levi and Eren only hang out on Eren's days off, but today, the artist would be painting. It was completely intentional on Levi's part, as he has yet to see the green eyed man paint.

Impatient to finally witness Eren lost in a world of brushes and canvases, Levi had walked straight to Eren's studio. Music was streaming out from behind the closed door, loud and powerful, some sort of opera piece that the older man had never heard before. Taking a deep breath, Levi had opened the door, and now, there he stands in the doorway, entranced.

Levi has never seen Eren like this before. It is as though he has transformed right before the black haired man's eyes. The artist is on his knees, a profound, pained expression on his face as he vigorously assaults the canvas with his brush. He is sweating, his coffee colored hair sticking to his caramel skin as his eyes remained transfixed on the canvas in front of him. Tears glide down the green eyed beauty's cheeks as he sings along to the song, his hauntingly beautiful voice in perfect harmony with the music. Levi didn't know that Eren can sing like that.

Eren stands suddenly, making Levi jolt, and the artist moves onto a different area of the large painting. His movements are frantic and brimming with passion. For some reason, Levi can't help but think that Eren is dancing. Every movement is graceful and wild. The breathtaking man is wearing only an overly large, button up white shirt that is profusely stained with paint, and some underwear. The shirt is barely buttoned, falling to his mid thigh.

Eren's singing is interrupted by a deep sob that shakes the painter's entire body. Despite weeping, he just continues to paint, continues to sing as though he is pouring out his entire soul. Eren seems more alive in this moment than Levi has ever seen him. The canvas is stained with rich blues and greens, as the artist passionately conjures forth a powerful ocean scene. Even though the painting is so full of life, it somehow seems soaked in despair.

Despite being transfixed by the powerful scene in front of him, Levi feels a desire to pull Eren out of it. He is struck with the feeling that if he doesn't pull him out, Eren will drown in whatever world he is trapped in at the moment. So, Levi abandons the groceries that he dropped, and strides over to Eren with purposeful strides.

The silver eyed man grasps Eren's delicate shoulders, turning him so that the artist is facing him. Eren doesn't react at all, seemingly in a daze as he holds his paint brush in a death grip. Levi pulls him in for a tight embrace, clutching his body. The green eyed stunner is frozen for a long moment. However, eventually, he seems to come out of his reverie. His body jolts, and he gasps.

"Levi...?" The younger man whispers, confused and groggy sounding. Levi hugs him tighter, loving it when Eren wraps his arms around the older man and returns the gesture. "I have paint all over me, you're going to get dirty." Eren says with a smile in his voice.

"Does it look like I care? Shitty brat." Levi murmurs into the crook of Eren's neck. As his breath hits the beauty's sensitive skin, a shiver runs through the younger man's body that has Levi groaning internally. The heat coming off the green eyed man is intoxicating, his scent sinful. Before Levi loses control, he pulls away, locking eyes with the painter. "Let's get out of here. Get changed, and meet me at my car in five minutes. If you don't, I'll kick your ass." Levi orders him, gently ruffling the younger man's hair affectionately.

Levi watches as apprehension enters those beautiful green eyes at the thought of leaving the house. "Don't worry, we won't go out in public. So, hurry up brat." The black haired man mutters reassuringly, and Eren nods with a slight smile.

Levi is a nervous wreck as he leans against his sleek black Mercedes. This wasn't what Levi had planned. He was intending to simply surprise Eren, cook him dinner and watch him paint. Now, he has no idea what he is doing. All he knows is that he needs to get Eren out of the house, needs to get that beautiful mind off things.

Eren walks out of the house not much time later, dressed smartly in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black satin button up, and a trench coat. The green eyed beauty's breath comes out in a puff of smoke as he shoves his hands in his coat pockets to hide them away from the bitter cold.

"I'm not so sure that this is a good idea..." Eren says weakly as he meets up with Levi once again. The older man simply gives him a slight smile and ruffles the artist's delightfully soft hair again.

"Just trust me, you brat." Levi grumbles before opening the car door for Eren and then slides into his own seat. The black haired man had the forethought to warm up the car while waiting for the painter, and the interior is deliciously warm as they pull out of the driveway.

The car ride is mostly quiet, with Eren asking where they are going a few times but receiving a "Just trust me." in response each time. Eventually, the green eyed man seems to give up, and takes to looking out the window. The drive takes some time, with Levi thrumming with nervous energy the entire way. _Am I really doing this? Damn, I should have thought this through better._ The silver eyed man thinks anxiously, completely unsure of himself, which is unusual.

Eventually, they arrive, the lavish apartment building casting a shadow over them as they walk inside. Eren is looking around with wide eyes as he takes in the extravagant decor of the lobby. Levi smirks at this in amusement as he leads the two of them to Levi's private elevator. Using his key card that makes it so that only Levi can use this lift, Levi clicks the button and observes Eren curiously as the younger man fidgets shyly.

Once they arrive at the twentieth floor, Eren trails behind Levi like a lost puppy as the older man strides with faux confidence to his penthouse's door. This entire floor belongs to him, and after unlocking the door, Levi holds it open for Eren to enter first. The raven haired man's body is thrumming with nervousness as he studies Eren's reaction to his home.

The painter gawks at the apartment, taking in the deep grey walls, black marble tile, expensive furniture, and the plethora of original artwork littering the walls. "Wow... Levi, you're totally loaded aren't you?" Eren breathes in amazement, politely taking off his shoes in the doorway as he gazes around. Levi has yet to tell Eren about the fact that he is the CEO of The Scouts, so the green eyed man's surprise is not unexpected.

"I've done alright for myself. Go and sit down in the living room, I'll make you some tea." Levi replies, before heading into the kitchen. As he sets about his task, he attempts to calm down. _It isn't a big deal. It's just Eren, in my apartment, the two of us alone..._ Levi thinks to himself as he swallows hard. His boner is merciless and he just hopes he can get through this without Eren noticing it. Though, the coffee haired man is so oblivious that Levi finds that he isn't worried about it too much.

Levi has never had a romantic interest over to his place. Hell, he hasn't ever even had a real romantic interest before. This is uncharted territory for him, and he's unsure how to handle it. The silver eyed man tries to recall how Eren acts whenever Levi is over. He is gracious, hospitable, and attentive. Levi will just have to follow the green eyed man's example.

Tea brewed and resolve cemented, Levi joins Eren in the living room. The painter is busy perusing the older man's book shelves with curiosity in his beautiful emerald eyes. Upon hearing Levi enter, he looks over to him, smiling warmly. "You have an amazing collection. And this art! Is this a real Waterhouse?" Eren asks excitedly, pointing to one painting in particular. The older man nods with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, I somehow managed to find one. Cost me a fucking arm and a leg, though." Is the silver eyed man's reply as he hands Eren the mug before plopping down onto the comfortable sectional sofa. Eren sits next to him at a comfortable distance that makes Levi frown. The black haired man scoots closer to Eren, who seems, as per usual, oblivious as he simply smiles and sips on his warm drink. After a moment of companionable silence, Levi speaks up again. "Are you feeling better?"

Eren glances at Levi, looking sheepish as he nods. "Yeah. I get like that sometimes when I paint. But it's not a big deal." A shrug of delicate shoulders, a slight down turn of his eyes, that's all it takes to make Levi's heart race. Eren sets his mug down on the coffee tables.

"I..." Levi begins, but decides against the words that he was about to speak. Eren leans closer to him, studying the older man's face with a tilt of his head.

"What?" Eren implores softly, clearly wanting to hear whatever it is Levi has to say. The silver eyed man swallows roughly.

"I just felt like if I didn't snap you out of it, you would get lost in whatever world you were in, and I would never see you again." Levi whispers, bewitched by the expression on the beautiful man's face. He's looking at Levi so intensely, it's making it hard to think straight. Eren blushes at Levi's intimate words, lowering his eyes as he begins to fidget nervously.

Rational thought flying right out the fucking window at the sight of Eren blushing at him like that, Levi captures the painter's face in his hands, before pressing his own hungry lips against Eren's. The artist gasps, grasping at Levi's shirt and melting into him. The green eyed man quickly responds to Levi's caresses, dragging a low moan from the older man.

Incredible. That's the first thing that goes through his mind. Eren's lips are so fucking soft and warm, its like kissing silk. "Intoxicating" is the thing that next comes to mind at the little gasps of surprise and confusion that Eren makes at first. Levi is frankly, shocked, that Eren responds so quickly, easily keeping up with Levi's greedy kisses. The arousal that shoots through the silver eyed man is unlike anything he has ever fucking felt before. His body feels like its on fire as he helps himself to Eren's sweet, sweet mouth.

The older man pulls back for a second to breathe, panting. "Levi..." Eren whispers, looking dazed with a deep blush on those caramel cheeks as those emerald eyes bore into him. Levi groans before slamming his lips against Eren's, ravishing them. Levi licks the painter's bottom lip, requesting entry, which the younger man quickly grants.

Levi's eyes almost roll back as the taste of Eren explodes in his mouth. It's sinful, so sweet and heady that it makes his legs turn to jelly. He's never tasted anything more delicious in his entire life. The cavern of Eren's mouth is impossibly warm, and the feel of that silky tongue against his own is driving him crazy.

Eren is an amazing kisser, easily keeping up with Levi. Their tongues slide against and caress each other hungrily and Levi feels like he is about to cum just from this. It's insane, better than every single one of Levi's many, _many_ fantasies about this moment. _Oh my fucking god. Oh my fucking god._ The silver eyed man thinks as he feels Eren's fingers slide through his hair, nails scraping a bit against his scalp and eliciting a rumbling moan from the older male.

Growling, Levi's hands quickly move from Eren's face to grab his hips roughly. Eren gasps in surprise, arching his back slightly at the contact. Levi almost loses it right then and there. The older man moves his mouth to Eren's jaw, kissing hungrily and trailing down to the green eyed beauty's neck. The painter shivers, moaning breathlessly as Levi laps his tongue against the sensitive skin there.

"L-Levi, do you... do you like me or something...?" Eren breathes, pressing his body against Levi's in search of more contact. The raven haired man stops, pulling back to gaze into those hazy emerald orbs that take his breath away every fucking time.

"Are you just now realizing that, you shitty brat?" Levi grumbles, smirking at Eren when he blushes bright red and becomes extremely flustered.

"W-what! Since when have you... I mean, why would you..." The painter stammers, unable to look at Levi as his eyes land everywhere but on the raven haired man. The older male grasps Eren's chin and forces him to meet his intense gaze.

"I've been fucking craving you since I first laid eyes on you." Levi all but growls and Eren bites his lip _hard_ to hold back a moan at hearing those words.

"I... have also been wanting that..." Eren completely shocks Levi by saying. The older man growls possessively and kisses Eren again, harder than before, drawing a pleased gasp from the younger male. Levi pushes Eren down on the sofa, his body pinned underneath the black haired man's own body. After a moment more of ravishing Eren's mouth, he returns to the caramel skinned neck, kissing before biting down gently. Eren cries out, his hips grinding against the raven haired man. Levi cums in his pants right fucking there and then, getting hard once more almost instantly.

"Holy shit, Eren, you're driving me fucking crazy." Levi all but snarls against the delicate flesh of Eren's neck. The artist basically whimpers at hearing those words. The silver eyed man bites down again, a bit harder this time, and Eren shudders violently, letting out a breathy gasp that sounds a lot like Levi's name. The raven haired man smirks and glances at the beautiful male's face, which is full of pleasure. "Eren, did you just cum?" The younger male blushes as he bites his lip.

Levi goes mad at the knowledge that he made Eren cum so easily. His mind becomes a haze of lust as he proceeds to thoroughly give Eren's neck attention with his teeth. The harder he bites, the stronger Eren's pleasure is as he is soon a breathless mess with Levi's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

"Levi, I can't..." Eren gasps, as the older male bites down on the sensitive spot below his ear. Levi smiles and laps at the fresh bite with his tongue gently as he grinds his hips into Eren. He can feel Eren's erection against his own and it's making him wild.

Unable to take anymore himself, Levi pulls back and swiftly yanks his shirt off. Eren's eyes go wide and he blushes as he shyly drinks in Levi's defined torso. "If I do anything you don't like, or you want to stop, tell me." The ebony haired man says gruffly before making quick work of removing Eren's coat and shirt.

The sight of Eren lying beneath him, his perfect torso exposed and a blush on his stunning face as he gazes up at Levi with desire glowing in those emerald eyes... it is without a doubt the most beautiful thing Levi has ever seen. "Fuck, you're magnificent." The silver eyed man groans, his hands ghosting across Eren's defined abs. His skin is buttery and unbelievably soft, like porcelain. Delicate rosy nipples capture Levi's attention as he brushes his fingers against one. Eren's hips buck in response as he bites down on those plump lips of his.

Smirking, he repeats the action, hypnotized by the way Eren's pupils dilate and his breath hitches in response to the stimulus. _What kind of reaction will he have if I bite him there?_ Levi thinks with excitement. He wants to see every little expression Eren has, wants to learn all of his weak spots, wants to memorize the sound of every moan and gasp. There's so much to see, so many reactions Levi doesn't know yet.

Deciding that they need a change of scenery before they continue, Levi captures Eren's lips with his own, hooking the painter's legs around his waist before lifting him up and carrying him while never once breaking the hungry kiss. Eren shudders at Levi's display of strength by carrying him so easily, and it makes the older man's insides coil with heat.

The raven haired man takes them into his bedroom, laying Eren on the bed before quickly pinning him there. Levi's hands begin their enthusiastic exploration of Eren's torso, memorizing every curve and plane of muscle. The gunmetal eyed man tugs the painter's bottom lip gently with his teeth, making Eren gasp prettily. The green eyed beauty's hands are sliding up Levi's arms, familiarizing themselves with the feel of his powerful muscles. He leaves a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

Eren pulls away from the kiss first, licking a long trail up the side of Levi's neck that makes the older man curse repeatedly, his powerful body trembling at the pleasure. "Your skin tastes really good." Eren whispers into Levi's ear before gently nibbling on it. A sound that is more like a snarl than a moan escapes the silver eyed man as he grips Eren's waist roughly to avoid just thrusting into him right that second.

"If you aren't careful, you're going to drive me fucking crazy." Levi warns but it holds no power because he is too distracted by leaving a trail of kisses on Eren's abs. Eren giggles softly and runs his fingers through Levi's hair again.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing at all." The painter breathes out, smiling as Levi gives him a scowl followed by a nip to one of Eren's nipples that makes him groan and tremble.

"It is if you want to be able to walk tomorrow." Levi growls and Eren blushes brightly, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Not having it, the silver eyed man pulls Eren's hands away, not accepting the idea of not being able to see his gorgeous face. "No, no, let me see you." The older man purrs, kissing the tip of Eren's nose affectionately.

"It-it's just that I've never, um, done this before." Eren stammers, looking like he could just die of embarrassment. All of the blood in Levi's body rushes straight to his dick at those words and he literally bucks his hips at the sensation. This makes Eren's breath hitch and his hands grip the sheets tightly.

"How is that even fucking possible? You're temptation itself." Levi asks incredulously, genuinely shocked. He knows for a fact that anyone with eyes would love nothing more than to rip Eren apart, so how the hell is Levi lucky enough to be the person Eren decides to be his first? Eren blushes brightly.

"I've just never really been interested before, I guess." Somehow, Levi gets even harder at the knowledge that Eren likes him this much. _Oh my fucking god, this has to be heaven._ Levi beams at Eren, an expression he has never made before in his life. But he's just so fucking happy. Eren's eyes widen at seeing such a brilliant smile on the man's usually stoic or angry face. " _Wow._ You should do that more often." The painter whispers, starstruck.

Levi smirks before kissing Eren long and hard. "Don't get your hopes up, brat." He teases, loving every second of this. He's so caught up in the look in Eren's eyes that he jolts when he feels the artist's searing palms ghosting across his stomach, _very_ low. _Is he sure he's never done this before? Because he seems to know exactly how to make me nearly explode._ Levi thinks with amazement as he gazes at the perfect creature below him in wonder.

His focus is zeroed on Eren's hand, and the older man watches in fascination as his fingers just barely ghost under the band of Levi's slacks. "Oh, shit..." Levi breathes, shuddering. Unable to take it anymore, he quickly undoes his belt buckle, enraptured as Eren's hand quickly opens the silver eyed man's zipper. Before long, those graceful finger's free Levi's member, gently caressing it and then pressing the pad of his thumb to the head, collecting the earlier cum that beads there. The black haired man's hips buck at the feeling, his blood lit on fire.

Eren then presses his thumb onto his tongue, tasting Levi with a deceptively innocent expression on his gorgeous face. "It's good." The painter smiles at Levi warmly, completely erasing whatever composure the silver eyed man has left as he makes quick work of unbuttoning Eren's pants and sliding them off those mouthwatering long legs. His movements are almost desperate now, the lust driving him absolutely mad.

"Fuck. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to make a complete mess out of you..." Levi growls as he removes the rest of their clothes at lightening speed. Eren blushes brightly, those emerald eyes sucking Levi in. Once the painter is finally naked, Levi allows himself a moment to drink him in. "Fucking gorgeous." He whispers, entranced by Eren's perfection. That amber skin is like a beacon to him, so flawless and sinfully warm.

"Wow..." Eren breathes, his eyes sliding along every inch of Levi's exposed body. Knowing that the stunning creature below him finds him attractive, Levi's dicks jumps, making Eren gulp and his pupils dilate. The seductive expression on the painter's face makes Levi groan, leaning down to capture those sinful lips. As he kisses Eren, he reaches for the drawer to his bedside table, fishing out the lube he had purchased just in case he finally found himself in this sort of situation with the green eyed beauty beneath him.

"I'm going to get you ready, okay? Tell me if it hurts." Levi murmurs against Eren's lips, and the artist nods quickly, completely engrossed in their kiss. Levi coats his fingers as fast as he can, horribly impatient to finally, finally be inside of the person he loves. Gently, he slides the first finger in, letting Eren get used to it before adding a second and then a third. The green eyed beauty adjusts quickly, clearly enjoying Levi's fingers _very_ much if the artist's sweet moans are any indication.

When Levi thinks Eren is finally ready, he quickly removes his fingers, making Eren groan at the loss of sensation. Eager to give the man he loves something even better, Levi lines himself up after coating his length with lube, loving the way the beauty's body jolts when the tip brushes against him.

Levi pushes in very slowly, watching Eren's face closely for any sign of pain. The green eyed beauty has his hand clamped over his mouth, his eyes shut tightly as he shivers. As Levi goes deeper, he notices that Eren's body is a bit too tense. To solve this, the raven haired man leans down and bites Eren's nipple, making the artist practically melt as he cries out.

Bottoming out, Levi has to stop for a long moment because his mind has gone completely haywire from the blinding pleasure. Eren is so fucking tight and incredibly warm, it feels like he's about to melt from all this heat. "Oh my fucking god..." Levi's deep voice cracks, his eyes drinking in the expression of ecstasy on Eren's stunning face. _It cannot get any better than this._ The older man thinks to himself with a feral grin.

The silver eyed man slowly pulls out a bit, before sliding back in, his eyes clenching shut at the intoxicating feel of Eren's insides all but sucking him back in whenever he pulls away. Eren is gasping at the sensation of Levi moving in and out, delicious moans tumbling from those rosebud lips. "Levi, oh my god..." Eren sighs, raking his hands through his coffee colored hair when Levi moves again.

Levi is about to cum just from this, his breaths coming out in heavy pants as he watches Eren intensely, committing to memory every single thing he does. The normally cold man is absolutely overjoyed, his heart soaring at the knowledge that he is finally getting what he has been so obsessively craving since the moment he first saw Eren. He knows without a doubt, that he will never be able to get enough of this.

Levi picks up the pace gradually, unable to help the rumbling moans that escape him as he thrusts into the absolutely gorgeous man beneath him. He kisses Eren, the caress hungry and savage as their lips devour each other. Levi is ravaging Eren's mouth, and Eren seems to be loving every second of it. The painter's hands are grasping Levi's back desperately, while Levi is exploring every inch of Eren's skin. He's now slamming into the golden skinned beauty, and Eren moves his hips in time with each of Levi's thrusts, falling into a perfect rhythm with him effortlessly that brings the pleasure to new heights.

The silver eyed man is truly astounded that he is currently making love to the most perfect creature to ever exist. How lucky can one man be? How has Eren not already been stolen away? As the sudden image of Eren, underneath someone else, moaning someone else's name pierces Levi's brain, a savage growl escapes him. "I'll never let anyone else have you like this. You're mine." Levi snarls, biting Eren's neck as if to mark him. The green eyed temptress cries out, climaxing at that exact moment, Levi following quickly, pulling out just in time.

The two of them collapse into the bed, breathing heavily with blissful expressions on their faces. Eren's eyes are closed, his gorgeous skin flushed as he struggles to catch his breath. Levi watches him closely, unable to tear his gaze away. His heart feels so full, and he can hardly believe that this is real and not just another of the numerous fantasies that the raven haired man has had of Eren.

"I love you, Eren. I've loved you for a while now, probably from the first moment I saw you." Levi finds the words just falling from his lips, unable to stop himself. Eren opens his eyes quickly, his gaze locking with Levi's. "I want to be with you. I want to hold you every time you cry, see every expression you make, learn the way every words sounds when it comes from your lips. I want to memorize every inch of your body and mark it as mine over and over until everyone knows exactly whose you are." Levi purrs, and Eren gasps, his eyes becoming lachrymose.

Eren slams his lips against Levi's, tears dripping from his cheeks onto Levi's own skin. "I'm yours. I've been hopelessly in love with you from the start." The artist whispers, before quickly being flipped over onto his back again with Levi on top of him. The black haired man is grinning wildly, a ravenous look in his eyes.

"You'll never escape me now." Levi promises, before the two of them drown in each other all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet boys


	10. Unwanted Reunion

_Levi_

Eren is glancing up at Levi with those big, dollike eyes of his, planting searing kisses along the black haired man's abs. The painter's hand is caressing Levi's most sensitive place with a fast rhythm that makes the older man pant. "Fuck, Eren..." Levi groans, hypnotized by the emotion in those brilliant emerald eyes. 

The artist moves his lips lower, lower, until he makes Levi throw his head back at the sensations the green eyed beauty is giving him with his mouth. The silver eyed man comes undone, briefly horrified that he did so in Eren's mouth, but his beloved simply swallows and gives him a brilliant smile that makes Levi feel like he's going to have a fucking heart attack. "You're too good at that." The black haired man growls, pulling Eren in for a hungry kiss. Their tongues melt into each other flawlessly, and Levi tastes himself on Eren's lips, making him feel wild. 

Unable to take any more, Levi turns Eren around, and the painter braces himself against the wall with his hands. The silver eyed man grips Eren's hip in one hand and slides his fingers into the coffee haired beauty's mouth with the other. Levi pushes himself in, groaning at the overwhelming pleasure that wracks his body. Eren sucks on his fingers and it takes Levi's fucking breath away as he begins to find a rhythm with his thrusts. 

The silver eyed male nips at Eren's neck, eliciting a shudder from the younger man. "I love this part of you." Levi says, before moving and planting another bite on the artist's shoulder. "And this part." Another bite, this time to Eren's ear. "And this part..." Eren is trembling, moaning around Levi's fingers as the black haired man thrusts harder into him. 

Levi moves his fingers from Eren's mouth to the painter's erection, giving it some much needed attention that has the green eyed beauty moaning Levi's name over and over. The silver eyed man is grinning wildly, feeling feral because Eren is just _too_ perfect. He can't get enough of this, ravishing the artist over and over until it is hard to distinguish where one of them ends and the other begins. He finds that he could do this for eternity without stopping. None of it is enough, he keeps craving more and more until he can't think of anything else. His love for Eren is all consuming. 

The two of them climax at the same time. It takes Levi's breath away and makes Eren gasp at the intensity of it. Very reluctantly, Levi pulls out, turning Eren to face him and pinning him against the wall. The silver eyed man captures the painter's lips with his own, loving the little gasps he is eliciting from the green eyed beauty. "I fucking love you." Levi growls, planting a trail of kisses on Eren's neck. 

"I love you more." Eren breathes, his fingers threading through Levi's soft hair. The older man chuckles lowly, giving Eren's delicious caramel skin one last nip before straightening to look into those incredible emerald eyes. 

"Not possible." Levi replies with an absolute certainty that makes Eren giggle. The two of them have been together for half a year now, both of them fitting together perfectly. Every day is filled with joy and excitement, each day better than the last. Most days, Levi is at Eren's home whenever the business man isn't working, the two of them glued to each other's sides like magnets. 

They are currently in Eren's studio, where the situation somehow went from the artist dutifully painting while Levi watched in fascination, to the two of them ripping each other's clothes off. While Eren gets dressed, Levi cleans up their lovely mess, both bantering with one another happily. 

"Hanji has been up my ass about bringing you to hang out with us again." The silver eyed man tells the painter once they are seated on the back patio indulging in some after sex cigarettes. Eren laughs at that, those crazy beautiful eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"I miss her too! We should all go out tonight." The artist replies, the usual discomfort at the mention of leaving his house gone. Ever since the two of them have gotten together, Levi has been slowly helping Eren overcome his struggles. It has been difficult, with there being many times when Eren just broke down, but Levi has been there every step of the way. It's improved to the point where Eren has no problem leaving his home, though he still doesn't do it very often, and has finally been able to go back to visit the orphanage. 

The first time he went back, the painter brought Levi with. Well, more accurately, Levi forced Eren to let him come. Of course, he forced him in the most pleasurable way possible, leaving the green eyed beauty no choice but to agree. At that point, Eren didn't want to say no. 

It had been eye opening and wonderful for Levi to finally see where Eren grew up. It made the silver eyed man feel even closer to the one he loves. Though, Mr. Hannes was very suspicious of the older man and subjected him to intense interrogation before finally relenting and seeing that Levi truly does cherish Eren with every atom in his body. Apparently, once Eren reached middle school and really blossomed, Mr. Hannes had to fend off endless suitors that all wanted him for themselves. It got even worse in highschool, and classmates would resort to following Eren around. Thus, his suspicion. 

Levi made a mental note during those stories to hunt down every single one of those bastards and make them pay. Eren was shocked, because surprise surprise, he had absolutely no idea that all of that had been going on back then. Overall, their first visit was a success, and it clearly took a massive weight off of Eren's shoulders. 

"Oh, please no. I don't think I can fucking handle Hanji obsessing over you for a few hours." Levi grumbles, rubbing his hand across his forehead at the thought of it. Hanji is infatuated with Eren, though not romantically because she would be dead in that case. Eren laughs again and takes a pull of his cigarette, distracting Levi because of how sexy he is. 

"Come on, it will be fun. I like hanging out with your friends. It makes me feel like I'm really a part of your life." Eren tells Levi as he breathes out the smoke in his lungs. Levi scowls. 

"You're not a part of my life, you're the whole fucking thing." The silver eyed man murmurs while taking a drag of his own cigarette. The green eyed beauty blushes brightly, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Levi wonders to himself when he became such a sap, but finds that he doesn't mind at all if it makes Eren react so adorably. _I've got to marry this brat._ The silver eyed man thinks seriously. "I guess we can go. Turns out she already invited us to go to some sort of fucking bar tonight." 

"Cool! When?" Eren asks, looking all excited and entirely too cute. Levi considers just tearing the painter's clothes off and fucking him all night until they both pass out from exhaustion. _I want to lick him, pin him underneath me and just fucking pound that perfect ass, make him a complete mess..._

"In an hour." Levi mutters instead of acting on his current train of thoughts. Eren's eyes go wide and he quickly stands. 

"What? Levi, you should've said something!" Eren exclaims before rushing inside to get ready. Levi realizes that he should have not said anything and sighs in defeat while his raging hard on aches longingly. _Sorry buddy, I fucked us both over._

The two of them enter the bar, Levi unable to tear his eyes away from Eren who looks utterly incredible. Too incredible if you were to ask Levi, seeing as he is already getting stares from everyone around them. _Fuck me._ The silver eyed man thinks, wishing he could just chain Eren to the bed and never let anyone else see him. The painter is dressed in dark grey slacks that cling to his legs lovingly, with a cashmere sweater the color of blood that hugs his torso seductively. He is the definition of temptation itself, that doll-like face beaming with excitement. 

"EREN!" A loud shriek erupts seconds before a blur of red captures Eren in a bone crushing hug. Hanji is as expected, losing her fucking mind, gushing over Eren. The painter is laughing, hugging Hanji back. 

"Hanji, it's good to see you." The artist sounds a bit breathless, likely from the redhead squeezing the fucking life out of him. Levi grabs the manic woman by the collar and pulls her off of his beloved. 

"Fucking christ, you're going to kill him, shitty glasses." Levi growls, not liking the sight of Eren in someone else's arms. Hanji notices this, and giggles mischievously but decides to keep her hands off of the painter for now. 

"Eren! I've missed you so much! When are you going to let me come over and try some of your famous cooking?" The redhead asks excitedly, those amber eyes wide and glittering with enthusiasm. Eren smiles warmly at her. 

"Oh, Hanji, you can come over whenever you--" 

"Never." Levi interupts with a scowl. Like hell he is going to let this woman try Eren's food. That's a privilege only for him and Eren's little family. The two start to argue with one another, Hanji insisting that Levi stop hogging Eren, while Levi vehemently tells her that Eren is his. The artist tries to calm the two of them, chuckling the entire time as he observes their childish bickering. 

They are all so immersed in the argument that they fail to notice a tall figure approaching them. "Eren." A deep, smooth voice suddenly says from behind them. They all turn to look at the owner of the voice, Levi's eyes narrowing into a deadly glare as his gaze falls on the tall man. 

Eren's eyes widen in surprise. "Mr. Smith? Wow, it's been so long!" The painter exclaims. 

"Erwin! I thought I told you to hold our table!" Hanji complains, frowning at the blonde haired, blue eyed Captain America look alike that stands there in an expensive suit with a skin crawling smile on his face. _Hanji brought this fucker here?_ Levi thinks with venom, furious at the way Erwin's eyes are completely fixed on Eren. 

"Oi, fucking eyebrows, what the fuck are you doing here?" Levi all but snarls, and Erwin finally moves his gaze away from the green eyed beauty. The two of them stare at each other for a long, tense moment, both sizing each other up. Levi has no doubt about why Erwin is here. Feeling murderous, he wraps his arms around Eren's waist and pulls the artist flush against his chest, glowering at Erwin the entire time. Eren blushes at the gesture but snuggles into the silver eyed man, seeming oblivious about the tension between him and Erwin. 

Erwin, whose eyes darken at the sight of Eren in Levi's arms, smiles easily. "Hanji invited me. When she said that you were going to be coming, and that you would be bringing your significant other, I couldn't possibly say no. Who would have thought that your partner would be the lovely Eren?" Erwin laughs, but it holds no genuine humor. Levi has no doubt that the blue eyed bastard knew all along that Eren would be here. "My friend, I haven't seen you in quite some time. How else was I supposed to see you except by tagging along tonight?" Erwin says to Levi, who scowls. 

"Levi, you know Mr. Smith?" Eren asks in surprise, glancing between the two men. Erwin's eyes fall back on Eren, and delight enters those icy orbs. A genuine smile takes place on the blonde's face. 

"Yes, Levi and I have been friends for a long time." Erwin replies, his attention fixed on the painter in Levi's arms. Eren smiles gently. 

"Wow, it's a small world, isn't it? Levi, I met Mr. Smith when I was in high school. Mr. Smith is one of the orphanage's most loyal benefactors, and one day when Mr. Smith was visiting to see how the orphanage was doing, we met. After that, he would visit me every week to see how I was. It was even Mr. Smith who helped arrange some free art lessons for me back then." The painter tells Levi, who is growing more furious by the second. If Eren wasn't so innocent, he would see that Erwin wasn't just being kind to Eren back then. It's obvious that Erwin wants something from the beautiful artist. 

"Erwin! You didn't tell me that you know Eren!" Hanji interjects, pouting because she's been left out. "You have to tell me what Eren was like in highschool!" The giddy redhead exclaims. Erwin laughs while Eren goes white. 

"Oh no, please don't tell her!" Eren begs, looking at Levi with panic, clearly not wanting his boyfriend to hear this . Not accepting the idea that Erwin knows something about Eren that he doesn't, he levels his eyes on the blonde man. 

"Yes, please tell us, Erwin." Levi dares him. Erwin smiles at the silver eyed man with ease, not backing down. 

"Sure, but first, let's sit down. Right this way, Eren." The blue eyed man grasps Eren's wrist and pulls him out of Levi's arms, bringing him along as Erwin walks deeper into the bar. Infuriated, Levi rushes after them, catching up quickly. The black haired man takes hold of Erwin's arm in a death grip, forcing him to release the green eyed beauty. 

"Hands. Fucking. Off." Levi growls, wrapping Eren up in his arms and baring his perfectly straight teeth at the blonde man. Erwin looks like he is about to argue, but seems to think better of it. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's a force of habit, as I would always lead Eren around the art museum back in the day. Old habits die hard, I suppose." Erwin apologizes with a smug smile, his words making Levi absolutely murderous. Eren glances up at Levi questioningly. 

"Are you alright, Levi?" Eren asks with concern, noticing how upset Levi is. Levi simply squeezes him, never taking his silver eyes off of Erwin. 

"Of course, brat. I'm fine." Levi reassures him, but in truth, he is anything but fine.


	11. Tense Encounter

_Levi_

Levi's silver eyes are narrowed slits of rage as he listens to Erwin essentially brag about his times with Eren in the past. Hanji is listening with enthusiasm, and Eren looks incredibly embarrassed. The green eyed beauty chimes in often, arguing and saying that Erwin is exaggerating about how reckless Eren was in high school. The blonde simply laughs and insists that he's just being honest.

The raven haired man learns that Eren had a very short temper when he was younger, and was constantly getting into fights with anyone and everyone. Though Eren insists that he only fought people who were the ones to start it. Erwin boasts that it is only because he helped Eren start painting that the brunette finally calmed down.

Levi pounds back drinks, just barely able to keep himself from flying over the table and wringing the blonde bastard's neck. Erwin hardly takes his eyes off of Eren and it's driving the raven haired man fucking insane. Levi levels a glare at Hanji, who has clearly noticed Erwin's feelings, and she lifts her hands in apology. "I didn't know!" She mouths to him, but she'll get what's coming to her later.

Eventually, everyone but Erwin and Levi are plastered. Levi has an incredibly high alcohol tolerance, and Erwin isn't drinking his scotch, just watching Eren. Eren clearly started drinking to smother his embarrassment, and Hanji is... well, Hanji. Eren and her are laughing about something or other, the green eyed beauty's chuckles sounding like music to Levi. The raven is staring down Erwin, who seems enraptured by Eren. 

"So, Erwin, how's your fiance? Mike, right?" Levi asks strategically, and Eren's ears perk up. The coffee haired beauty smiles brightly at Erwin.

"Oh, Mr. Smith, I wasn't aware that you got engaged! Congratulations!" Eren says kindly, looking genuinely happy for the blonde who now looks murderous. Though, if you didn't know him well, you wouldn't be able to tell because that politician-smile is fixed firmly in place. However, Levi has known Erwin since college, and can easily see past the facade.

"I mean, I remember how back in college Mike was completely in love with you, and you were kind of obsessed with him. I was relieved when the two of you finally got engaged last year. I mean you guys have been together since before you met Eren, right? It seems like you waited long enough to finally decide to tie the knot." Levi continues, loving the way Erwin's icy eyes darken in fury. That bastard did this to himself, trying to go after Eren who is Levi's boyfriend, even while being in a committed relationship himself. "You should really have brought him along tonight. I wonder why you didn't, I would have loved to see him again." Levi concludes, and by the end of it Eren looks curious about the tension between the two men.

"Actually, Mike and I called it off last month. Unfortunately, things just weren't working out." Erwin says smoothly with that dazzling smile that won him the mayor's seat.

Hanji, too drunk to read the situation properly anymore, interjects. "That's not true, Erwin! I was helping you and Mike pick out wedding cakes a couple of days ago, silly! Are you drunk?" The red head slurs, wobbling in her seat slightly. She and Eren start to giggle, both saying that Erwin must really be intoxicated if he doesn't even remember that he's still engaged. Erwin's eye twitches in annoyance but that damn smile doesn't budge an inch.

"Oh my, you're right, Hanji. I must have had a bit too much to drink, excuse my blunder." Erwin says with a forced laugh that has Levi smirking incredibly smugly. Eren turns to the raven haired man and asks if Levi could possibly go to the bar to fetch him a water. The silver eyed man agrees readily, rising from his seat smoothly and heading towards the bar.

He returns to the table with a glass of water, but his eyes widen when he sees that only Hanji is sitting there, resting her head on the table and giggling to herself. Levi slams the glass down. "Where is Eren?" He asks the red head harshly, his gut telling him that something is very wrong. She glances at him with bleary eyes.

"Bathroom." Hanji mumbles before hiccuping. Levi takes off, hurrying down the dim hallway towards the restroom. Once he reaches the graffiti covered door, he slams his shoulder into it, but feels a wave of horror crash down on him when he sees that its locked. 

"Eren!" Levi shouts, throwing himself against the door. He can just barely hear his angel's muffled voice over the thumping music. Growling in frustration, he steps back and boot kicks the door viciously, the offensive object slamming open.

He rushes inside, silver eyes widening when he sees Eren, looking confused, leaning back against the sink while Erwin stands close to him, breaching his personal space. Levi snarls, grabbing the big blonde piece of shit by the collar and throwing him to the floor. The raven gathers Eren up in his arms and levels a deadly glare to a now smirking Erwin. "If you so much as lay a single finger on Eren, I will fucking kill you." Levi growls, before quickly leading a bewildered and very drunk Eren out of the bathroom and then out of the bar.

"Levi? What's wrong? We didn't even say goodbye." Eren slurs, wobbling on his feet as Levi quickly helps him into the car. The silver eyed man doesn't say anything as he closes his boyfriend's door and leans against the car for a moment. He takes a deep breath, fishing a much needed cigarette out of his pocket and quickly lighting it. Levi is fucking trembling with rage. He can't get the fucking picture of Eren and Erwin out of his head. He crushes the cigarette in his hand, burning himself in the process.

"Shit." He hisses and sighs heavily. He glances through the window and sees that Eren has fallen asleep. Levi sighs again and lights another cigarette. He needs to calm down before being around the green eyed beauty, because the raven doesn't want to accidentally take his current anger out on the man he loves.

Levi is taking a drag when Erwin saunters out of the bar, making his way towards the raven with a wide smirk on his face. The silver eyed man growls at him, standing so that the blonde can't see Eren through the window. "Levi, I never thought that you would meet my lovely Eren. If I had, I would've never let him move away and out of my reach." Erwin says once he's reached the deadly raven.

Levi scoffs, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Oh please, we both know that you've kept tabs on Eren this entire time. The only reason why you haven't been able to make any moves is because Eren never left his house until he met me, and because you know Mike is suspicious of you. It makes sense now why all those years ago Mike and you were having so much trouble. He probably found out about your 'visits' to the orphanage." Levi says in a low voice full of malice.

Erwin laughs, but it holds no humor. "Ah, so you see right through me? I guess it's because we've been friends for so long." The blonde shrugs casually, before his smile is erased from his face and he glares at Levi. "Because we're friends, I'll be honest with you. I want Eren. I've wanted Eren for a very, very long time and I'm not just about to let you have him. Eren belongs to me." Erwin warns. The raven's mind goes absolutely blank with fury. Did he really just hear those disgusting words come out of Erwin's mouth? Did that fucker _really_ just say that to him? Levi viciously slams his fist into the blonde's face. The silver eyed man is so fucking enraged that he can't even think straight, pouncing on the politician and continuing his brutal assault.

"Eren belongs to you?" Levi snarls, his fist colliding savagely with Erwin's cheek many times. "Are you fucking sure about that?" Levi delivers a final punishing blow. "Eren is _mine,_ and he's always going to fucking be _mine_ until the day he dies. If you _ever_ go near Eren again, I'll fucking butcher you." Levi growls, standing and spitting on a barely conscious Erwin. "Don't let me see your fucking face again." The raven warns, before getting in his car and speeding away, glad he's sober enough to still drive.

* * *

"Levi..." Eren moans as the silver eyed man nibbles on his boyfriend's ear lobe. They are sitting on Levi's couch, watching an episode of Bob Ross together. The raven currently has Eren in his lap, and is teasing the tanned beauty while the painter tries to watch the show. Bob is in the background talking about another happy little tree, but Levi hasn't been paying any attention. Every fiber of his being is keenly focused on the lovely creature in his arms. "You're distracting me." Eren complains, but is smiling affectionately, letting Levi know that he doesn't really mind.

Levi hums in acknowledgement, before pressing a gentle bite into the coffee haired beauty's shoulder. "You distracted me first by being so fucking beautiful, you shitty brat." The raven haired man quips, loving the light chuckle that bubbles out of Eren's perfect lips.

"Oh, so this is my fault then?" Eren inquires cheekily, batting those gorgeous eyes up at Levi. The raven smirks, grasping Eren's hand and pressing it down on the silver eyed man's erection. The coffee haired beauty blushes gorgeously. The sight never fails to take Levi's breath away. He loves Eren so fucking much that it's driving him crazy.

"Yes, this is all your fault." Levi breathes, leaning in to kiss the man he loves, when a very loud, very intrusive knock at the door has him stopping. "How the fuck did someone get up here? I have to buzz them in to use the elevator." Levi growls, extremely irritated at the interruption.

He's about to just ignore it and continue on with his _very_ important task, when a booming voice quickly has him standing up. "Police! Open up!" Eren looks confused and even a little frightened, and Levi quickly gives him a small smile of reassurance before going to the door. He wrenches it open, and is met with three policemen who look at him with pale, worried faces.

"What is this about, officers?" Levi asks smoothly, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. All three of them glance at each other hesitantly. The raven taps his foot impatiently, making them jump. Growing more and more irritated, he's tempted to just close the door and hurry back to the beautiful man that is currently waiting for him.

The man in the front, a short fellow with a bulging stomach and a large mole on his lip, shakily lifts up a piece of paper. Levi takes it and begins to read, when his silver eyes go wide in disbelief. "Mr. Ackerman, I'm truly sorry about this sir, but you're under arrest for the assault of Erwin Smith."


End file.
